Gravity Defying Love
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sequel to Fake Love, Peter has to realize that having Neal around means more to him than just because he is a co worker and friend. Peter x Neal. :: Warning:: Some Kate bashing, read and review please. Also some spoliers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Broken **

Peter stood in his living room he ignored the throbbing pain in his foot as he limped around trying to keep his mind off of Neal. He watched as the agents searched for clues. Nearly at the end of his rope Peter looked at everyone and wished that they would just leave.

When the agents had finally finished the sun was breaking the horizon. The FBI agents filed out of the house leaving Peter and Elizabeth alone.

"Peter, you need to relax… you know that the others will do everything to find Neal and bring him home." Elizabeth said as she put her arms around Peter and held him close. She knew her husband was worried about the young con man he worked with.

The two of them stood in their living room in each other's arms. Peter moved over to the couch and picked up the blanket that Neal had left the couch and folded it up before putting it back down.

As the sun rose higher into the sky Peter couldn't sit still any longer he had to get out of the house and locate Neal or clues to finding Neal. When Elizabeth had left for work finally she had made Peter promise her that he wouldn't do anything crazy to locate Neal.

The FBI agent looked around the living room before grabbing his phone, after calling a contractor that had come highly recommended by his boss Peter began to pace. It relaxed him to walk around; it made him forget about the throbbing pain in his foot.

_Fowler is in jail, Kate the hospital the only one I can think of that would attempt to do this is Briarcroft but he's in Taiwan… or so the reports say. Neal told me he was forced to make six passports. So he could be called anything right now and be anywhere._ Peter thought picking up one of the case files Neal had been looking at.

Peter was going stir crazy; he finally understood how Neal felt when he was in jail. He knew he had to get out of the house soon and find his friend. With the front door still broken he knew that going out anywhere was not an option till it was fixed.

---------

Neal groaned softly as he moved his arms a bit, the pain in his already raw wrists woke him further. Looking up at his arms Neal saw that his wrists had been handcuffed to a straight bar that hung from the ceiling.

"You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry the sedative that they gave you was too strong. Well since your awake maybe it's time to get you free from those handcuffs." The man said with a chuckle.

The con man let himself hang there "You know just how to make a person feel real welcome… so what should I call you? I'm sure by now you are going by a different name." Neal said keeping his breath steady as he looked at the other man.

"Clever boy, but you can call me Francelin" Briarcroft said chucking at his French alias.

Neal nodded his head "That's French for Freeman; very clever… you know Peter is going find and save me again." Neal said with confidence. Neal tugged on the bar he was cuffed to in hopes that it would give way and he would be free.

The captor chuckled "I learned from my mistakes, so you're not getting free to drop any clues to your owner. Looks like he's got to do it on his own for once there is no help from the peanut gallery." The older art thief said patting Neal on the cheek roughly as he walked behind Neal.

It was at that moment that Neal realized if he fought he would stay chained up. _If I use reverse psychology I'll get out of these cuffs and that way I'll be able to get word to Peter that I'm all right. _ Neal thought as his trademark smile graced his lips.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but I missed the freedom you gave me. It would be perfect if you let me go so that we can work together." Neal said in a seductive tone.

Briarcroft could only laugh at the younger man "I see that you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that. I have to say I didn't think you would try it so soon." He said as he moved away from Neal.

Neal groaned as he attempted to twist himself around to look at the other man, jumping up as high as he could Neal hoped his bodyweight would pull the bar down. When the bar stayed hooked to the ceiling Neal groaned at the pain in his shoulders.

"You should be more careful or you could end up dislocating your shoulders and we wouldn't want that would we?" the man asked moving back into Neal's line of sight. "You should be thanking me I didn't have my men kill the agent and his wife. It would have been easy for two of them to go upstairs and pull the trigger."The older man said as he smirked at the look on Neal's face.

Not wanting to anger the man Neal swallowed his pride "Thank you and I'll behave, I've realized that now I'm free and I never have to go back." Neal said smiling "I never realized until now that as long as I don't leave bread crumbs for Peter to follow I can actually be free to do as I wish. There is nothing tying me this city anymore." He added remembering his encounter with Kate and Fowler.

"Well you can't stay in this country, how about France or England where there is more culture and respect. I'll get the paperwork and passports ready; you keep yourself occupied in here I should be done in a few hours. Now you'll understand that I have to keep you locked up so I can trust you." William said with a smirk as he left the room and locked the deadbolt behind him.

_Peter is going to kill me for this but it's going to be the only way…_ Neal thought as he struggled against the handcuffs, if it wasn't for the bar keeping his hands apart he would have picked the cuffs and been free. After enough tugging Neal finally got the bar free from the ceiling. Giving a sigh of relief Neal let his arms fall in front of him.

Letting the pain in his shoulders dull Neal walked around the room "I'm so going back to jail for this… but who cares anymore it's not like I have anyone to worry or care about me." Neal mumbled to himself as he walked over to the covered window.

Grabbing onto the curtain Neal pulled it open and blinked at the bright sunlight. Giving a sad smile Neal looked at the view "Goodbye June, goodbye Mozzie and goodbye freedom" Neal said softly as he dropped the curtain and sat down on an old couch.

As he looked at the floor Neal started to come up with new alias after running a thousand names through his head trying to come up with one good name that wouldn't relate to any of his old ones that Peter knew about. Sighing loudly Neal curled his arms up to keep blood flowing to his hands, when he had done a few arm curls he let his arms drop down.

_I tried so hard to get Peter to fall for me but it just failed, I never thought I would see the day when someone would be immune to my charms. Peter isn't blind to my flirting but it still didn't do anything, he didn't even show the slightest interest._ Neal thought as he stood up and circled the room again trying to keep his emotions in check.

Just as he made his third pass around the small room the door opened again and William now going by the name Francelin walked in holding a fresh passport. "Say goodbye to Neal Caffrey and say hello to James Wright" the man said as he un-cuffed Neal's wrists from the bar.

"So have you decided where you want to run to James?" William said chuckling as he handed Neal the new passport for him to inspect. Neal looked at the passport "very nice work, though it should be since I made it" Neal said giving a small chuckle. "I think we should head north, I know that if we can get into Canada then it would be easier to go to London or Paris." Neal added as he stood up.

Neal closed the passport "What's the earliest we can leave?" he asked with his charming trademark smile.

----------------

Peter looked at the new door that had been put in, he was glad that the locks and handles from the old door could be salvaged. After making sure Satchmo had water Peter left the house and got into a waiting taxi that he had called to take him into work.

When he got to the office Peter walked up to Jones "I know I've been pulled from Neal's case but something occurred to me. I want you to pull up Neal's tracker information and any traffic cameras in the area that he may have passed by." Peter said as he walked toward his office.

"It will take a few minutes but I'll get it pulled up and get the information synced up. Don't worry we'll find Neal and I promise I'll keep you informed on the case." Jones said giving an encouraging smile to his friend and co-worker.

Nodding his head Peter sat behind his desk and looked at the empty chair across from his desk where Neal always sat when they talked about a case.

Jones left the room and pulled up the requested information when he had finished going over it and syncing up the information Jones walked back into Peter's office and pulled the information up through the shared computer network.

"You were right Neal's tracker drove past four traffic cameras, and every time this white van went by each traffic camera following the same path and even after the tracker was cut we were able to follow the van past a few more cameras before we lost it. We traced the license plate to a company that reported the van stolen last night just after six before the night shift began." Jones said handing the file to Peter.

Peter opened the report and looked it over. "So is there any idea where this van might be, does the company use GPS?" Peter asked looking up in time to see Jones shake his head.

"That was the only truck that hadn't had the tracking chip and GPS installed yet, it was the only out of the ten vans that hadn't been upgraded yet. That isn't the only strange part the van was found outside the warehouse this morning completely sanitized inside and out. Neal's anklet was left in the back of the van also clean of fingerprints." Jones added handing the next file over.

After reading the file Peter sighed loudly and dropped the folder on his desk before standing up. "Thanks Jones, you should go tell the others I'll find something to do" he said turn his chair so he was facing the window.

_Just be safe Neal don't do anything stupid I'll find you and get you away from this man for good._ Peter thought as looked out over the city. He wanted to be looking for clues to where Neal could be.

-----------

"Are you ready to leave this life behind?" William asked as turned the key in the ignition of the sports car while looking at his passenger.

Neal chuckled and leaned back in the seat "I'm ready" he said laying his head back against the headrest. The rumble of the rumbling on the engine was comforting enough to the younger man that he felt safe enough to lower his guard a bit.

William looked over at the younger man as they drove out of the city "How long has it been since you left the city?" he asked noticing Neal looking out the window.

"Almost five years" Neal said as he watched buildings start to spread out and gain distance between each other. Office buildings gave way to supermarkets and strip malls. Neal watched as other cars went by, when they passed by a police cruiser or police station he held his breath till they were out of sight.

The car moved carefully through traffic at the speed limit, flying under the radar was second nature to both men. They were like the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing when given some time they could blend in to any situation and lay low until the heat was off them.

Neal was in deep thought for a few minutes before he spoke again "Do you think we'll actually make it?" Neal asked cautiously.

"The FBI think they know me and that I'm going to hold you and give you a chance to send them little clues, they never would have thought you would backstab them and run off with me. They still think you're a prisoner." William said with a chuckle.

As soon as the words were out of William's mouth Neal felt them stab him in the heart like a knife. Neal cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had grown. "They never would have guessed." He agreed his voice sounding forced.

Two hours passed slowly as Neal started to grow bored he had tried little mind games with license plates and models of cars but that soon became boring. The radio was of little use at that time, there were few radio stations past the city. They were on the highway at that point with nothing to really look at Neal decided to nap.

When the car began to slowdown Neal opened his eyes and looked at the clock he had been asleep for an hour but to him it only felt like he just closed his eyes. They pulled off the highway and into the first parking lot they found. Neal looked and saw it was a food market, seeing the store his stomach clenched together with hunger.

Neal walked beside William as they went into the store and began to shop; they picked up sandwiches from the deli and drinks. After paying they left the store and ate by the car before getting back in.

William looked over at Neal and reached over and brushed some hair back. Neal wanted to flinch away. When the hand was gone Neal went back to looking out the window at the moving scenery.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Neal and William made it to the Canadian border. They sat in line waiting as the patrol walked up to their car.

Rolling the window down William looked at the man and talked to him for a few minutes before handing his and Neal's passports over to be checked. The guard looked the passports over for a few moments before handing them back and waving them through with a smile.

"Well we're finally free" William said softly as they continued on their way to Montréal. Neal felt an increasing weight on his chest when he realized that if he went back to New York he would end up in jail.

* * *

Peter sat in his office; it had been hours since Neal had been taken. The fact that there was zero contact scared Peter. When Jones walked into his office it barely registered to Peter.

"We may have caught a break; Lauren has been searching for any signs of the van to figure where Neal might have been taken. A white van matching ours was spotted idling outside of an apartment that a neighbor said was bought three days ago." Jones said.

Jumping up from where he was sitting Peter made a move for the door. "We already searched the place, it's empty but we found the suit Neal had been wearing yesterday." Jones added.

Peter sighed "So Neal was there, but we missed him by maybe a few hours" Peter stated as Hughes walked in.

"The name of the man who owned that apartment was Pierre LeBlanc, clearly a fake name. It seems he owns a storage locker in the city." Hughes said handling the report over.

Peter stood there for a moment "Sir, I have to be put onto this case I'm Neal's handler and if he is trying to leave a trail then I'm the only one who would notice it." Peter said almost pleading.

"Fine Jones, fill him in on everything though I'm sure you already know everything so it doesn't matter." Hughes said as he left Peter's office and went back to his.

With a sigh Peter sat down as he tried to think of where Neal could be. After a few minutes Peter decided to call it a day and go home early. When he finally caught a cab home he started to think about Neal. By the time he walked in the front door Peter noticed that Elizabeth hadn't even started to make dinner yet.

"Hey honey, did you have any luck finding Neal yet?" she asked walking up to her and putting her arms around him.

Shaking his head Peter looked at his wife "No, but I was put on the case though. If Neal is smart he'll leave clues again if he can" Peter said softly as he held Elizabeth close.

Dinner went by quickly; Peter was lost in his own thoughts for quite some time. He passed on watching the game that evening to turn in for the night. Walking up the stairs to the master bedroom he climbed onto his bed and lay there fully clothed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Loneliness**

Peter climbed out of bed and sighed as he looked at the clock radio that had gone off. "Good Morning New York, it is seven in a.m. on this wonderful October morning." The radio DJ yelled before Peter shut the radio off.

"Four months, he's been gone for months" Peter whispered to himself as he got dressed for the day. Making his way downstairs Peter skipped his own breakfast and fed Satchmo before leaving for work that morning.

When Peter got to work it barely registered that someone was talking to him till he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking up Peter saw Jones standing beside d him.

"You got a delivery this morning it's up in your office" Jones said as Peter began to walk to his office. Jones noticed that Peter was once again lost in his own thoughts again, ever since Neal had gone missing Peter had become a like a shell.

The older agent walked into his office he saw a large vase filled with two-dozen red roses. The small card was perched among the flowers. Peter grabbed the card and looked at it. "P-S-R-E-E-L-E-G-M-T-E-F-I-E-E-A-O-V-P-R" Peter read to himself.

As soon as he read the letters off the car the memory of the last day he saw Neal began to float to the surface. Moving to his chair Peter sat down at his desk and grabbed a notepad and wrote the letters down the way Neal had done on their last case. When he was done Peter read the message aloud to himself "Please forgive me Peter"

"Jones" Peter yelled as the other agent ran into the office. "What florist delivered these flowers?" The other agent grabbed the card off of Peter's desk and looked it over. "Beth's Botanical shop, its two blocks away from here" he said as he watched Peter get up.

Peter left the office and went down to the street below he passed on taking his car to the shop, as he walked down the sidewalk Peter wondered why it took so long for Neal to get in contact with him.

The shop was of medium size it seemed like a shop Peter would pass by if he had the choice. Walking into the shop he pulled his badge out and showed it to the woman behind the counter "I'm special agent Peter Burke of the FBI, I just received flowers from this shop. I need to know what information you have on the sender." He ordered.

The woman behind the counter moved over to the computer "You said you received an order of flowers, two dozen roses correct?" she asked as Peter nodded in agreement "The call came in about an hour ago and we made up the arrangement to the caller's request and the card as well. He was such a charming man." She said "Would you like the phone number, we record our caller's numbers just in case" she added

Peter nodded and took the slip of paper with the phone number. "Thank you" he said as he left the shop and walked back to work slowly. Pulling his cell phone out he called Jones and Cruz "I need you to tack a telephone number area code 514-555-0000" Peter read off the slip of paper as he walked into the building.

------------

Neal sat in the small living room of the loft apartment that he had lived in for the last four months. With a glass of wine in hand Neal looked around the well decorated place he called home. It was a place Neal always dreamed of, the down side was what he gave up to get it.

He had waited four months till he was sure that the heat was off, he missed the view from his apartment at June's, and the chess games with Mozzie. The thing he missed most was Peter and Elizabeth. They had treated him like family and he left them behind.

"It's only a matter time" he whispered as he finished his glass of wine and put it down on the end table. Neal stood up slowly and walked into the small kitchen, ever since he ran with William Briarcroft also known as Reaper by the FBI he hated himself.

Bored with lying in bed for so long William walked downstairs from the open loft bedroom and over to the younger man. "You look bored, would you like to go out for a little while?" he asked reaching forward and brushing a strand of long hair out of Neal's eyes.

Neal stood there biting his tongue he wanted to go outside and feel the fresh air on his face. He had been trapped inside for some time. "Yes, could we walk by the river for a little while?" Neal requested with a weak smile.

William chuckled softly "All right, but first; who did you call this morning I heard you on the phone." he asked grabbing Neal by the arm and squeezing it tightly.

"I was just ordering something is all, some flowers for a grave of someone I once knew. You can't fault me for that, can you?" he asked looking at the older art thief. William tightened his grip and watched as Neal winced in pain "I can fault you for that, connections to our old life will make it easier for someone to find us." William said as he began to twist Neal's arm roughly behind his back.

Neal bit his lip as his legs began to buckle till he was kneeling on the wood floor in pain, his arm twisted at an odd angle. "I'm sorry…I won't do it again." Neal said his arm finally released so he could nurse it. Neal sat there for a moment and looked at the floor as he heard the other man walk away.

The young con took a deep breath as he stood up; he rolled his sleeve up to look at the bruise forming. Giving a soft sigh Neal followed the other man like a pet as he left the loft and walked down the stairs to the street below.

-------------

Peter stood there looking at the computer "So that's where Neal is, our only problem is that it's out of our jurisdiction. But… since they aren't Canadian citizens then we may be able to get some pull in this."Peter said with a sigh.

Lauren tapped her fingers on the table "So what we know so far is that Neal is alive and in Canada, the bad news is that if we pull Interpol in then this becomes their case and who knows what will happen." Lauren said hoping Peter would come up with a plan soon.

"That's why we're not going to pull them into this; if we have to we'll call them once we're up there. Neal might not stay in the same place for too long we have to move fast." Peter said looking at the other two. "I need to get up there now to find him before its too late, Lauren make arrangements for me."Peter said grabbing the file he needed.

Lauren nodded as she hung up the phone in her hand "Already done you have a flight in one hour. You'll need this" she said handing Peter a map of the area. "You should leave now, don't worry I'll call Elizabeth for you."Lauren added as Peter left the office.

Peter sighed as he made his way out of the office and to the airport when he arrived he moved quickly through security with the help of his badge Peter boarded his plane and he was off after the usual wait on the tarmac. When the plane was in the air Peter began to go over the map and files for the first half of the trip when he was sure that he had memorized he decided to sleep for the remainder of the trip.

When the plane touched down Peter realized he barely slept a wink. He disembarked from the plane and began his trip to the hotel. Peter whistled when he walked into his room it was pleasant and well furnished.

Leaving the hotel Peter walked around the main street of Sainte-Anne-de Bellevue the main street gave Peter a small town feeling like something out of a movie or television show. Walking down to the waterfront Peter looked at the canal in the distance it was small but at the same time calming. Peter found an empty bench and sat down.

---------------

Neal walked slowly down the sidewalk following behind the other man; he let his mind begin to wander. He knew long ago that he had started to lose it when the dreams about Peter had begun the month before. The day dreams Neal realized were worse, the day dreams were what drove him to send the flowers to Peter.

When Neal began to dream the dreams would start with Peter scolding him for leaving then the dreams would change to Peter throwing him down either at the office or in his apartment at June's.

Because of his dreams Neal had begun to sleep less which led to his small naps during the day and the day dreams of seeing Peter everywhere.

William looked over his shoulder at Neal before slowing his step so he was walking in step with the younger man. With a quick movement he had Neal by the elbow in a tight grip. "You look tired, I don't want you to fall" he said as they walked past a group of benches.

Neal let his eyes cast over to the side, he looked at the benches that was when he saw someone sitting on the on the bench, raising his eyes slowly Neal looked at the man's face. Neal felt his pulse begin to race, after closing his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't daydreaming Neal opened his eyes and saw that the man was still sitting on the bench in a cheap suit.

The man on the bench locked eyes with Neal and it was at that moment Neal knew that it wasn't a trick of his mind; the man on the bench was in fact Special Agent Peter Burke of the FBI. Neal turned his gaze away and continued to walk down the sidewalk. He knew if he turned around it would not end well. Neal's shoulders slumped when he felt a hand on his lower back.

"Why don't we go out for dinner that way we don't have to worry about dishes tonight" William said looking at Neal while out of the corner of his eye he checked out the man on the bench. When he memorized the man's face he tightened his hand on Neal's lower back and led him away.

---------------

Peter watched as Neal walked away, keeping an eye on the two men Peter waited till they were far enough away before he began to follow them. The agent kept his distance as he followed his consultant carefully. Hanging back as far as he could Peter followed the men to a small restaurant. He knew that he couldn't go inside so he walked past the restaurant and crossed the street to go into a bookstore.

Watching from the window Peter kept a close eye on Neal as he pretended to look over the titles of the books. He kept mental notes of every time Neal took a sip of wine or forced a smile. The Neal that was sitting at that table was a shell of the man Peter knew. Walking away from the window Peter walked up to the counter and started to ask a few questions about the sights in the area. After a few minutes he walked to the back of the store hidden from sight by the shelves.

Neal had seen Peter watching him from the store across the street. When he had ordered he excused himself to run across the street to look for some new books. After a few seconds of assuring his captor he wouldn't run Neal left the restaurant and walked across the street to the bookstore. Walking into the store Neal walked up

"You got here sooner than I thought you would" Neal whispered as he walked up behind Peter. He gave a genuine smile as Peter turned around.

Peter moved forward and pulled Neal into a hug "I have half a mind to put you over my knee for making Elizabeth and June worry about you." Peter said trying not to show that he was the one that missed Neal the most.

Neal laughed softly as he put his arms around Peter in the tightest grip he could manage. "How did you get Interpol to let you take me home?"Neal asked laughing softly he stopped when he noticed Peter pull away.

"I'm not here as an FBI agent Neal… I can't take you home right now; I was just supposed to make sure that this wasn't some trick. I'm here using vacation time. You're still a fugitive in the states and calling Interpol will get you arrested faster unless it can be proven you didn't leave under your own free will." Peter said as he watched Neal's face grow somber.

The con took a step back "So I either stay here for the rest of my life or I go back to prison for running away." Neal said raising his gaze to meet his friend's eyes.

Peter grabbed Neal by the jaw forcing him to stand still. "You're not going to go back to prison; you were taken against your will no matter what he told you. I know you didn't want to leave." Peter said in a comforting voice that made Neal smile.

"I should get back to him before he finds you; just get me out of here soon Peter." Neal said grabbing Peter by the back of the neck and kissing him. When he pulled away her turned and left the book store.

When Neal was gone Peter realized that his cell phone was missing. "Damn it Neal…" Peter said with a small smile. _ He's giving me a way to find him…_ Peter thought as he left the store and walked to his hotel.

Peter grabbed the phone is his hotel room and called Lauren and Jones "I need you to keep an eye on my phone. Caffrey lifted it from my pocket; he did it so he could be found. Keep me updated" Peter said before hanging up.

Walking around the hotel room Peter looked at the open file on table the black and white picture from Neal's file caused him to pause and pick the photo up. The picture was one of the many that had been taken while Neal was under surveillance for the first time. The facial expression that had been captured always made Peter wonder what the younger man had been thinking of.

Peter picked up the photo and looked at for a few moments as he sat down looking into the captured eyes. Neal was with Kate at the time but the picture showed Neal longing for something.

His eyes those were what Peter always found himself looking at Neal's eyes, who ever came up with the phrase that eyes were a window into the soul must had been talking about Neal. Peter could always tell what Neal was thinking by his eyes.

The clock on the end table glowed red, it wasn't too late but Peter was starting to feel the effects of his jet lag. Peter kicked off his shoes and lay out on the bed his head and neck feeling heavy as he lifted the picture up once more and looked at Neal's face.

---------------

William looked over at his pet con sitting in their place staring out the window. Walking up behind Neal he threaded his fingers in his hair and tightened his fingers into a fist. "Care to explain this cell phone?" William asked tugging Neal's head back so he was looking up at him.

Neal kept his breathing steady "I stole it; I couldn't help it you know what that's like after so long of trying to be in hiding. I needed the rush, being a regular person is so hard and besides who's going to report that their missing a cell phone." Neal said calmly with a smile.

"Oh I know he won't, I'm sure special agent Burke will enjoy knowing where you are… and this phone is supposed to help. So it looks like we have to move."William said as he gave Neal's hair a tug before letting go. He looked down at younger man and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket.

He chuckled as he the phone on the floor and smashed it under his foot. Neal sighed and stood up slowly from the chair "You seem mad, is it because I stole? Neal asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not mad that you stole anything, I encourage theft. I'm mad that you would risk your freedom. You realized that we'll both go to jail for running, no matter what he promised you ran under your own free will you and I both know that." William said as he

Neal walked around the apartment "I ran because you threatened Peter and Elizabeth, I did it to protect them." Neal said turning around to look at the other man when he heard the click of a gun hammer.

The older con chuckled "This seems like such déjà vu… last time I shot you in the shoulder but this time I'm not going to let you suffer like last time." He said raising the gun at Neal.

_Peter… Elizabeth…I'm so glad that I met you; I hope you two never forget me and forgive me for leaving. I did it to protect you and I love you both._ Neal thought as he watched William move closer and rest the gun barrel against his forehead.

"It's time to put the bad little pet down for good and move on with my life." William said adjusting the gun a bit.

Time seemed to move even slower Neal could swear an hour passed when it had only been a few seconds. Just as the man was about to pull the trigger someone begun banging on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Repair**

"Police… open the door Briarcroft we have a warrant for your arrest" one man yelled from the other side of the door. After a moment of silence the door was kicked in. Peter walked into the apartment with four police officers and two Interpol agents. Everyone had their guns drawn as they entered the living room.

William was ready when the authorities entered the living room. "So nice to have you visit our home, you seemed to have caught us at a bad time, and you must be agent Burke." William said from behind Neal, when he heard the door being kicked in he moved behind Neal to use him as a human shield.

Peter looked at Neal as he was being held captive; with his replacement gun raised at the two men he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You have to realize that you're not going to get out of this free or alive if you shoot me" Neal said as he felt the gun move from his temple to under his jaw.

Neal looked over at Peter and pleaded with his eyes, he was scared the last few times he had been shot at he had a bullet proof vest and the other time he had been holding a book. This time there was nothing to protect him. "Peter, you know I trust you" Neal said softly.

William smirked and pressed the gun harder against Neal's throat. "You wouldn't dare shoot Burke; you might hit your precious pet con and if you miss I won't miss" he said pushing the gun even harder into the soft muscle under Neal's jaw.

Peter took a small step forward "I never miss, but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction to get out trouble that easily. You're going to jail and serving your time." Peter remarked as he stopped moving when Neal made a hand gesture telling him to stop.

The other officers moved slowly around the furniture as far as possible without setting the gunman off. They stood guns drawn as Peter tried to talk the art thief into lowering his gun.

"If you don't get out now I'm going to put a bullet through his head and you'll have to explain why your precious little pet has to be buried." William said tightening his arm around Neal's waist causing him to groan in pain.

Neal turned his head to the side as far as he could. Escape was not an option or else he would get a bullet through his head. Looking at Peter he gave him a sad smile as he reached up and pulled at William's gun hand as hard as he could, he felt it move painfully across his jaw.

When the gun cleared off his neck time seemed to speed up as the gun held by his hand went off, as soon as the gun went off Neal felt a searing wave pain up the side of his cheek and temple. The pain made Neal black out, he didn't feel his body hit the wood floor.

Groaning softly Neal opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor the left side of his face felt hot and wet. As he started to lift himself from the floor Neal felt a weight on him keeping most of his lower half pinned to the floor.

"It's okay Neal…I'm right here" Peter said moving over and pushing the weight from Neal's back allowing him to sit up farther. Neal turned his head and hissed at the pain, the muscles moving on his left side made the young con want to scream.

After the intense waves of pain stopped blurring his vision Neal was able to see the lifeless body of William Briarcroft on the floor the pool of crimson blood was spreading like a flood over the wooden floor.

Neal stared into the dead eyes that looked at him till he felt a towel pressed against the side of his face as he was pulled to his feet.

"Peter I owe you one" Neal said softly the sudden movement had made him dizzy, he soon felt like he was falling again.

Peter acted quickly and caught Neal as he passed out. "I got you Neal; don't worry now as soon as you're patched up we're going home." The FBI agent said softly as the other officers made the calls for medical help. Peter sat on the floor with Neal's head resting on his lap; the head wound had stopped bleeding at that point.

The other agents milled around the room as the medical staff arrived and started to take care of Neal. Peter walked beside the gurney as Neal was taken from the apartment and loaded into the ambulance.

-----------

Neal drifted in and out of consciousness; he heard a loud annoying beeping that pulled him from his sleep. He groaned as he sat up, his hair was stuck to the side of his face. Looking around he saw Peter standing at his bedside.

"Look who's finally awake, you had me worried for a while" Peter said softly as he sat down beside Neal's bed.

The young man looked around and saw the machines and IV's "How long have I been out for?" he asked reaching over and taking his friend's hand.

Peter chuckled "Only a few hours, the doctor said that you were going to be just fine and you don't have to worry there isn't going to be a scar." Peter said as he released Neal's hand and brushed the hair off Neal's forehead.

Neal smiled softly at the touch "What happened? The last thing I remember was the sound of the gun going off and the pain." Neal said putting his hand against the bandage on his face.

"Well after your crazy stunt the gun went off and you hit the floor, at first I thought you were dead. Then Briarcroft turned the gun on us and before he could pull the trigger we took him down. He was dead before he hit the ground." Peter said putting a reassuring hand on Neal's shoulder.

When Neal couldn't respond Peter decided to break the silence "I called home, Elizabeth has already invited you to dinner for a week. She doesn't want you out of her sight she really missed you Neal." Peter said with a smile.

"Did you miss me Peter?" Neal asked looking at his partner and friend. Peter smiled "Yeah I missed you too, none of cases were getting solved, and there is a huge pile of folders with your name on it when you get back" he answered with a chuckle. "But for now just take it easy, we have a long flight home and sooner or later you're going to have to explain everything." Peter said just as his phone began to ring.

After the phone call Neal had finally been discharged from the hospital. "Peter could we go back to the apartment, there are some things I want to take back home with me." Neal said as he walked out of the hospital.

"The apartment has been cleared as not being a crime scene any longer so you can remove what you want to keep." Peter said as he hailed a cab.

When they arrived at the apartment Neal looked around as he walked up to the bedroom and started to pack up his clothes in a duffle bag. When he came across a picture that he and William had taken their first month in the city to keep up their cover as a couple.

Peter walked up the stairs to the open bedroom hugging the railing he walked past the screen divider and saw Neal sitting on the bed looking at the photo in his hands.

"Hey are you all right?" Peter asked walking over to the side of the bed where Neal was sitting.

Neal nodded his head softly and put the picture down on the bed. "I was just thinking about some things, but it's in the past. I'll finish packing up now we wouldn't want to miss our plane" Neal said as he moved around the room and collected his things and packed up the bag.

-----------

As Peter and Neal boarded their airplane Neal took the seat by the window. "Peter, how did you manage to get us on a private jet this quickly?" Neal asked looking around the open cabin.

"I called in a few favors and this jet was heading back so I was able to get us on. So enjoy it while it lasts." Peter said sitting back in his seat.

Neal smiled as the jet took off when he was free to move around he walked over to where Peter was sitting and parked himself on the seat next to Peter. Moving over he pushed the armrest up. "I will enjoy it…" he said softly as he put his head down against Peter's shoulder.

Peter sat there and let Neal lean against him. "Neal can you tell me anything that happened over the last four months?" the agent asked trying to pull some information out of the consultant.

"We arrived in town four months ago pretending to be a couple, at first we barely left the apartment until we were sure it was safe. Even then I wasn't allowed to leave. Will… he thought it was safer if I stayed inside for a while longer. After two months I was allowed to leave and go around town for short amounts of time and even shorter distances." Neal said taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

Waiting patiently for the rest of the story Peter held his tongue as Neal collected his thoughts. He had a hundred questions to ask but Peter knew he had to wait for Neal to finish his story.

For a few minutes Neal was quiet and the only sound in the cabin was the engines roaring. When he was ready again he shifted his weight a bit so he was more comfortable against Peter's shoulder.

"When I showed William I could be trusted he started taking me to Ottawa to the museums for small trips that would span a few days, every day we were in the city he would take me to the same areas and we would study the security and the layout of the building. At nights in the hotel room he would drill me on different routes through the museum until I passed out from exhaustion. He never told me what the plans were for but he always said if I slept with him willingly he would tell me" Neal said fidgeting a little.

Peter pulled away from Neal and looked at him with concern "Neal…" Peter's voice was full of concern. Peter's tone of voice made Neal want to hide from his past mistakes. "I had to, we only did it once… he told me right after that the job was to trick me into doing everything he wanted like the good pet I was for you." Neal said not looking up to meet the intense gaze.

Grabbing Neal by the arm Peter pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him close. Neal sighed softly as he took in the wonderful smell that made Peter who he was. It was comforting and safe. "I love you Peter" Neal mumbled as he fell asleep against Peter's chest.

_I know you do, just sleep now Neal…_ Peter thought as he let Neal snuggle against him. Peter thought back to the hospital where the doctors told him Neal would need emotional support after being held captive for so long. Petting the con's hair as he slept Peter pulled his cell phone out with his free hand and called the office.

"Jones it's me, we're going to be landing in a couple hours. I need a new ankle tracker set up for Neal when we land at the airport as a precaution."Peter said looking at the sleeping con. "You know what; have it delivered to the office and hang onto it till we come in."Peter added pushing Neal off his shoulder and onto the back of the couch. When he hung up the phone he removed his jacket and draped it over Neal to keep him warm.

Neal rolled back over and hugged Peter around the waist as he nuzzled Peter's shoulder. The FBI agent just rolled his eyes at the con. "Are you really asleep?" he asked hearing a small chuckle coming from the other man. "I knew rolling over would break my cover." Neal said staying close to Peter. Grabbing the jacket he pulled it higher up his shoulders.

The plane began its decent onto the runway of JFK international when it finally touched down Neal stood up and stretched his arms over his head and grabbed the carryon bag he brought with him and walked off the plane with Peter.

---------------

The ride to the Burke home went by quickly as Neal watched the busy city street he felt a wave of happiness when he climbed out of the cab and was pulled into a hug by Elizabeth as she stood outside on the sidewalk.

"It's good to see you too Elizabeth, I missed you so much… I'm sorry I left… I did it to protect you two" Neal said as he buried his face into Elizabeth's hair and cried.

Elizabeth hugged Neal close and rubbed his back softly. "It's okay Neal; you don't have to explain at all. Come inside, Satchmo missed you quite a bit." She said softly as Neal pulled away and smiled softly. The three adults walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

Neal looked around the comfortable living room and saw the stacks of papers and folders, grabbing the top folder he looked the case over before putting it back down on the coffee table.

"I have dinner cooking in the oven, and the guest room is made up already. I want you to sit back and watch television and get comfortable" Elizabeth said handing Neal the remote and fussing over the young man.

Peter sat down beside Neal "You had us both worried for so long so humor us for a while" Peter said as he reached around and grabbed the remote out of Neal's hand and turned the game on. Neal huffed and put his arms over his chest and tried to watch the game. After a few minutes he grew bored. "What I wouldn't give for a nice painting to forge right now." He mumbled looking at the agent beside him.

---------------

Peter walked into the office the next morning with Neal at his heels; the young man had dark circles under his eyes. He hid the yawns well as he took his seat at his desk that was swamped with folders.

Neal had spent the night watching movies on the Burke's couch, he been trying to sleep for hours but the sleep he wanted just wouldn't take over. _Peter is going to kill me for not sleeping last night; every time I tried to sleep I kept thinking of what happened. How I could have died if that gun went off any sooner._ Neal thought as began to organize the folders on his desk.

By noon Neal was asleep at his desk his head resting on his arms, he was sleeping soundly as his handler walked over and cleared his throat to wake the sleeping con. Letting out a loud huff Peter wacked the other man with the folder he was holding.

Sitting up quickly Neal looked around slightly startled, he realized quickly that he fell asleep at his desk. Making a quick apology he stood up and straightened his suit.

"Come on we have a meeting in the conference room, hopefully you can stay awake long enough to hear what the job is. If you know for a fact you won't be able to stay awake then go somewhere else to sleep not where everyone can see you." Peter disciplined.

Neal shook his head "I can stay up for the meeting there is nothing to worry about." He said with a dejected look on his face as he walked past Peter and up to the conference room. Neal took a seat as far away from Peter as he could.

Peter walked over and intentionally took a seat next to next to Neal to make sure he stayed awake.

When Hughes walked into the room with the rest of the agents on the team Peter glanced at Neal to make sure he was awake. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw Neal wide awake.

"Before I begin let me say congratulations Peter on locating and bringing Caffrey back under our custody. Now onto business, it seems that information on the stolen vases was good they are going to be shipped out of the country in four days. They have to be located and returned before we have to involve anyone else.

Looking at the file in front of him Neal read the information on how the vases had been stolen from a private collection. "So this seems like an easy case" he said as everyone turned to look at him. "Why do you need me?" Neal asked looking up at the agents sitting at the table.

A few agents cleared their throats and looked away from Neal. The young con started to get worried. After a few seconds of silence Hughes looked at the consultant. "The man we're looking at for the stolen vases tends to frequent a club that is a well know for S&M" Hughes said coughing a bit.

Neal felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the other agents. "Oh... ohhh…." Neal gasped looking over at Peter who was looking away. "You want me to go into the club and find this guy?" he asked cautiously as the agents nodded.

"People go as couples into these types of clubs…so that means…" Neal couldn't even finish the sentence. The mixture of embarrassment and sleep deprivation made him edgy.

Hughes looked at the con man "You are going undercover tonight so get some rest before going out. That's all for now everyone you may return to work" Hughes said leaving the room the rest of the agents filing out behind him.

Peter looked at Neal "We're leaving for the club at seven, so go lie down in break room for a while you look like you could use it." He said getting to his feet.

Gaping like a fish Neal got to his feet. "I can't go to sleep yet, we have to get a change of clothes we can't go to a club dressed like this, we'll be made as feds the second we walk through the door. We need to go shopping, don't worry we don't have to go to a high end place this time." Neal said grabbing Peter by the hand and pulling him out of the room and out to the elevator.

------------

When they got to the store Neal split from Peter's side and began to look around and pulling clothes off the racks. With full hands Neal walked into the fitting room and put the clothes down on hooks.

Peter walked around the store looking the clothes over; it was far below Neal's comfort level he could tell. Walking to the fitting room Peter waited outside and took a seat on the small bench.

Neal walked out of the fitting room to where his partner was sitting. Peter looked at the con and swallowed hard. The con was standing before him in tight black jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Neal… how do you manage to make everything you wear look expensive even when it's only twenty dollars?"Peter asked as the con looked at Peter in the mirror. "It's a gift Peter; I have the body for any fabric." Neal said checking himself out in the three way mirror.

The agent looked at the young man once more. "Just hurry up, we have to get back to the office and get your tracker removed before we head to the club." Peter grumbled as a pair of pants and a shirt were thrown at him.

After a minute of grumbling under his breath he changed in the dressing room and came out wearing a burgundy red button up shirt and black pants. "Okay I'll admit this looks good on me, and it's affordable" Peter said as he walked back into the dressing room and changed his clothes back to his suit.

Neal on the other hand kept his new outfit on and paid for it at the counter while he flirted with the girl behind the counter as she scanned and removed the tags and security devices. After he paid Neal waited for Peter to pay. He had his jacket on to cover his outfit he wanted to keep it a surprise when they returned to the office; Neal was eye candy for all as he removed his jacket and walked to the conference room.

Jones and Cruz were waiting when Neal walked into the room. Both agents were shocked at the young man and just stared.

"So are there any cool gadgets for this case?" Neal asked as he took a seat at the large table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Playtime**

Jones cleared his throat and grabbed a briefcase off the floor and put it on the table in front of him. Opening the case he pulled out a pair of scissors and put them on the table. "Because you're going undercover tonight we have to remove your tracker so we need to replace it with this" Jones said pulling a leather choker out and passing it to Neal.

Neal looked the choker over in his hands and chuckled softly "Soft leather I like it, you really outdid yourselves this time" Neal said as he put the collar on. When Neal's anklet was deactivated and removed he chuckled and got up from the table.

Peter walked into the conference room and looked Neal over for a moment. "You don't look tired anymore." Peter said walking over to where the con man was standing.

"I'm not that tired anymore, we have an important case and you have to change still, cheap grey suits and clubs don't go hand in hand." Neal said running his finger over the collar around his neck.

The agent bit his lip and waved the young man out of the room, when Neal was gone from the room Peter looked at the other agents. "I'm never going to forget that you backed off when you were asked. Now I have to explain to my wife why I'm going to a club with Neal" Peter said a worried tone in his voice.

Lauren looked at Peter "You could just not tell her that you are going, at least until we catch the guy." Lauren said smiling trying to help her coworker.

"I can't do that, I never lie to my wife or keep information from her. I'm going to go to this club and when I get home tonight I'm going to tell her everything that happens" Peter said looking at the other two. "I'm going to get ready now" Peter said leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.

When he was done changing Peter walked back to the white collar unit the heads began turning and watch Peter as he walked over to where Neal was being huddled. "It's time to go, get your jacket on and let's go" Peter said holding his jacket over his arm.

Neal smirked and walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "We should hurry before the line gets too long." Neal said walking to the door and holding it open for Peter.

-------------

Peter and Neal arrived at the club at the warehouse; they waited in line for only five minutes due to Neal's charisma and smile he was able to get them in the door and a very good seat before anyone else got them.

"You never surprise me anymore" Peter said taking a seat on the overstuffed leather loveseat. Neal smirked and took a seat beside his partner and crossed his legs and leaned closer to Peter and smirked. "I'm just that good Peter and you know it" Neal said looking around a bit.

The FBI agent looked around the large room and saw the man they were looking for walk past them and head for a VIP section. Peter looked at the other man. "He's behind us in the VIP section, we have to keep an eye on him for as long as we can" Peter said motioning for Neal to move onto the couch.

Neal made a bold move as he climbed onto Peter's lap and kept a close eye on the target. "Calm down, we need to blend in and if you look for yourself we are. If I knew these types of places made you so jumpy I wouldn't have lifted your handcuffs from your desk." Neal said with a devilish smirk.

Peter became wary and quickly gave Neal a pat down and felt him slap his hand away when it moved to his lower backside. Not taking it too seriously Peter resumed frisking Neal and made his way around to the front pockets he began to pat down Neal's thighs as soon as he got too close Peter felt a wave of pain in his jaw.

The convict that was straddling his lap had punched him in the jaw and moved off him like he was electrocuted, Peter looked around and saw that no one in the semi dark club had seen Neal throw the punch.

"What the hell is your problem are you trying to blow our cover" Peter hissed as he grabbed Neal by the arm. Neal began to breathe heavy as he pulled against Peter's grip. "Let me go Peter…I need to go outside for fresh air" Neal said as he finally was able to get free from the FBI agent holding onto his arm.

When Neal got free he walked outside at a quick pace. The fresh air hit his face as he made it to the loud street of the city. Peter followed behind "What the hell was that all about?"

"I just had to get out of there" Neal felt sick to his stomach and backed away a couple steps "I want to go home" he said softly as he looked at Peter. "Can't you cowboy up and get back to work?" Peter asked wanting to get back to catching the target.

Neal shook his head and backed away from the well dressed agent and grabbed the tracker around his neck and began to pull on it till the latch snapped. Dropping it on the ground Neal turned around and broke into a run toward June's.

Peter cursed under his breath and got into his car and followed the con as he ran himself into exhaustion which hit Neal six blocks from the club. Peter climbed out of his car and helped Neal into the passenger seat.

"What am I going to do with you Caffrey, I'm taking you to June's" Peter said buckling Neal into the seat before getting behind the wheel of the car and driving toward the mansion.

When they got there Neal mumbled as he unhooked the seat belt and opened the door slowly as he climbed out of the car he didn't look back as he stumbled up the stairs into the mansion.

-------------

Driving away slowly Peter sighed softly as he drove home, traffic was light as he made it home in record time. When he parked the car he noticed most of his house was dark. Moving up the front stairs he unlocked the front door and walked inside.

"Hi honey" Elizabeth called from the top of the stairs in her nightgown. "Where's Neal I thought he was staying here for a while?" she asked as Peter dragged himself up the stairs.

Peter groaned "He freaked out while we were undercover and he punched me in the jaw and he tried to get away." Peter said as he began to unbutton his new shirt.

Elizabeth gave a small weak smile "What happened that made him his freak out and hit you?" she asked as she put her arm around Peter and led him into the master bedroom.

"We got to work this morning and everything was fine, Neal fell asleep at his desk for a while, then we had a meeting about our case and that we were going to have him go undercover on. When he learned we were going to a club he dragged me to every store in area till he found our clothes." Peter said as he undressed.

Giving a loud sigh Elizabeth sat down on the bed "Peter get to the point" she said as she grabbed the new shirt off the bed and began to fold it.

"The man we were after tends to frequent an S&M club, we were doing fine, Neal was flirting like always and then he straddled my lap and told me that he stole my handcuffs. So I started to frisk him and that's when he punched me.

Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment "I can't believe you forced Neal to do such a thing. Peter he was just held captive for months by a man that treated him the same way as the role you put him in tonight. Of course he would have a relapse when you frisked him, tomorrow morning you're going to apologize for what you did." She said as she pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed.

Peter climbed into bed and turned the light off on his nightstand, he thought of Neal and how he was going to apologize to the other man the next morning. Peter laid in the darkness thinking about the young man.

_Neal I never should have thought of you were ready… _he thought as he began to drift off to sleep. Sleep didn't come easily to the agent as he wrestled with the guilt he felt for forcing his partner and friend to work such a hard case.

* * *

Neal slowly walked up slowly to his apartment his feet dragging on the floor as he reached his door. Neal opened the door and walked into the dark apartment, as he reached for the light switch on the wall the light on his nightstand clicked on covering the bed in a soft glow.

The young con stood frozen as he looked at the person sitting up on the bed. Opening and closing his mouth a few times Neal tried to speak as he looked at his bed. When the shock finally wore off he found his voice.

"Kate…" Neal said as walked over to the bed in a trance like state till he was standing beside the bed looking at his girlfriend.

Kate slowly stood up and looked at Neal with a soft smile. "I'm sorry about before Neal" she said reaching up and brushing her fingers against his cheek.

Neal felt every emotional barrier around his heart shatter as he sunk to his knees. "Please don't leave again" Neal pleaded looking down at the floor. Kate just stood there and put her arms and pulled Neal against her. "Everything is going to be all right Neal." the young woman said petting Neal's hair like he was child.

The con wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and put his head against her stomach while she kept him close. "I'm not leaving you again Neal, you have nothing to worry about" she said as she kept petting Neal's hair.

Moving away from the con Kate locked the apartment door and helped Neal to his feet and put him to bed before sitting beside him. "Neal if I asked you to do something would you do it?" Kate asked pulling Neal's shoes off for him.

"Of course I would do anything for you Kate I still love you" Neal said sitting back up beside Kate. Neal remembered the day on top of Belvedere castle when Fowler had been arrested. The con had been hurt. He knew that there might have been an angle to why Kate was there but having Kate so close didn't matter to him.

Kate slid closer "Neal I want you, to steal my heart again. You know how to do it, so prove to me that you love me" she said leaning in closer and placing a kiss on Neal's lips softly before pulling away. "Now get some sleep you'll need it for work tomorrow" Kate said pushing Neal back down onto the bed.

Neal argued softly as he tried to stay awake, he wanted to talk to Kate longer, after a couple of minutes Neal fell asleep still dressed in his club attire. Mumbling in his sleep Neal rolled away from Kate.

"Mmm Peter… Peter stay… I love you…"Neal said softly as he nuzzled the goose down pillows on his bed. He shrugged under the blankets till he was more comfortable.

The young woman gave a soft smile as she walked over to the table and wrote a note to Neal before leaving the apartment. "Don't worry Neal I'll be back soon." Kate said to the dark mansion.

Kate walked away slowly; she pulled her cell phone out as it began to ring. "He's going to do it, he said he would do anything to get me back again." she said as she hailed a cab. Climbing into the cab Kate hung up phone and put it back in her pocket. The cab drove down the road and pulled up to an apartment building.

Walking into the apartment building Kate pulled out her keys and unlocked the last door in the hallway. She looked around for any signs of FBI agents or if someone had been in her place. When she was sure it was safe Kate changed her clothes and climbed into bed. "Rest well Neal" she whispered to the darkness.

-------------

Neal woke up the next morning and looked around the apartment that was when he saw the note on the table. Moving over slowly he grabbed the note and unfolded it.

'Neal, I will be in contact soon, you know what you have to do to get me back. Let's keep this a secret from Peter you know how he gets when you mention me. Now don't be late for work.

P.S. You still talk in your sleep, what is your relationship with Peter? You were calling him in your sleep.'

The con folded the note and changed his clothes into his favorite suit and hat. With the note tucked into his pants pocket Neal walked out of his apartment his hat perched on his head he walked out of June's mansion and walked to the curb flashing a twenty dollar bill a cab pulled up to the curb as Neal climbed in.

"FBI office please and step on it" Neal said as the cab took off down the street, when he arrived in record time the con sauntered up to the elevator and rode the lift up to the white collar division when he got there the office was still empty. Neal chuckles as he took a seat at his desk he put his feet up on his desk and sat back while he waited for Peter to come in.

Twenty minutes after Neal arrived at work Peter walked into the office and looked at Neal "You…my office now…" Peter said walking up to his office the consultant followed close behind.

"I'm glad to see that you showed up today and that you didn't run off."Peter said taking a seat behind his desk. Neal gave a smile and took a seat in his chair "I was really out of it last night; I didn't even realize I removed the tracking collar at the club." Neal said with a charming smile.

Peter let out a small laugh "You really were out of it, not only did you run away from an undercover job but you assaulted a federal agent. I could have you sent back to jail for that. But I won't, what I should say is I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't realize how bad it was." Peter said

"You just got back from the worst four months of your life and we forced you to relive it and I'm sorry Neal. I should have told everyone you weren't ready." Peter added wringing his hands together.

Neal bit his lip as he looked at the FBI agent and felt his hand wrap around the note from Kate in his pocket. "Peter I'm sorry as well, I panicked when you had your hands on me. And I want to apologize for hitting you last night. It brought back a lot of memories of what had happened to me. I may have slept with Briarcroft willingly once but that doesn't mean it was the only time we slept together. " He added shifting his weight a bit before he got up from his seat.

"I should get back to work now, I have a lot to get done" Neal said as he left the office and walked back to his desk.

Peter followed the con and stood beside him. "I didn't know Neal; you know what we'll pass this case to another team and take on a few easy mortgage fraud cases." Peter said grabbing a few folders from Neal's desk. "You have nothing to worry about anymore, he's dead and you're home and safe" Peter said giving a reassuring smile before walking off from Neal's desk.

--------------

Kate stood in the plaza below the FBI building she was wearing a blonde wig and large sunglasses. Keeping an eye on Neal was easier than she thought; she had been watching him for some time. The four months he was missing were the hardest for her. Pulling her phone out she called Neal's phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Neal, it' me I'm downstairs get down here now" she ordered turning away from looking at the building as Jones walked by her. She watched as he walked inside. "Take the stairs and avoid everyone if you're not down in twenty I'm leaving." Kate said moving over to a stone bench.

As soon as she hung up Kate looked at her watch and timed Neal. After five minutes Neal came out of the doors slightly out of breath looking around for her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as a sign.

The young con came over sat beside her. "I thought last night was a dream, do you still want the music box?" Neal asked softly as he took Kate's hand in his. She smiled softly and just rubbed her thumb against the back of Neal's hand.

"You said you would do anything for me, stop trusting the FBI once their done with you they will put you back in prison, you know that. I'm the only person you can trust Neal. They arrested you and they control your every movement. It's only a matter of time before something happens that you will always regret." Kate said reaching up and putting her hand on Neal's cheek.

Neal look at his girlfriend "I trust Peter though, and… I think he trusts me" Neal said softly as he looked into Kate's eyes. She pulled her hand away slowly. "As long as you stay with the FBI you will never be free." Kate reminded as she stood up slowly. "Here, to contact me once you have made up your mind whether or not you want to join me" Kate added handing Neal a small card with her cell phone number before walking off and hailing a cab.

After Kate left Neal put the card into his pocket and walked back into the building only to come face to face with Peter and Jones.

"Hey… Peter…what are you doing down here?" Neal asked putting his hands in his pockets.

----------

Peter looked at the con standing in front of him. "When did you make a new friend?" Peter asked looking over Neal's shoulder at the open plaza outside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Peter" Neal said with a smile as he tried to walk past the FBI agents that had cornered him against a stone pillar. "You know everything that goes on in my life; don't I deserve a little privacy Peter?" he added.

Neal looked around for a way out, it was at that moment Peter grabbed him by the arm and walked him to the elevator. When they were all upstairs again Neal put his hand over his pocket to protect the note and phone number.

"Peter we have to talk" Neal said looking at the older man. The agent knew that tone; he had heard it in movies when a girl wanted to break up with her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Triangle**

Peter looked at Neal "What are you saying Neal? What has Kate talked you into this time?" Peter asked watching the other man. He was ready to watch for lies and deceit.

Neal stood there for a moment mulling over his thoughts before he spoke "Peter, don't I deserve to be happy, I mean you have Elizabeth, a good job, a home and a dog… all I have is a tracking anklet, an apartment and my life ruled by you. Don't I get to be happy, I've wasted most of my life I want to be happy, if I don't do something I'm going to grow old and die alone. I don't want that Peter." Neal said as he began to pace the room in a panicked state.

"I've been shot at and had my life risked for this job. Why can't I be happy, can't I go home to someone who loves me. Kate said she wants me back. I just can't take this anymore" Neal said in a raised voice, he was breathing heavy as he moved around the small space. "I want someone who actually loves me." Neal was practically yelling at that point his eyes were red and his face covered in a light sweat.

The FBI knew the signs of a breakdown he had seen many probationary agents break down when they were faced with too much at once. Peter moved forward and slowly pulled Neal's hands out of his hair.

The con man struggled against the hands he was torn, half of him wanted to fight and get away the other half wanted to break down in Peter's arms. "Peter let me go… please" Neal pleaded as he felt a relapse of the panic attack he had the night before. He felt the tightening in his chest as he tried to breathe.

Peter tightened his hold on Neal despite his thrashing to get free. "Neal…I'm not letting you ruin your life for someone who is using you." Peter said in a serious tone as he used his body weight to pin the other man against the wall. The agent knew that everyone by that time everyone must have heard Neal yelling. _This isn't good I've got to get him to calm down before he hurts himself; what the hell did you do to him Briarcroft… or Kate for that matter._ Peter thought

"She's not using me Peter you are, now let me go" Neal yelled using the wall he was pushed against as a brace. He attempted to push the FBI agent away only to send them both to the floor. When they hit the floor Peter felt his grip loosen, his back throbbed from the impact; the air had been knocked from his lungs.

As soon as Neal felt the grip loosen he clambered toward the door and got to his feet as soon as he could. When his hand wrapped around the door handle he didn't bother to look back as he bolted out of the office and through the double doors and down the hall to the bathroom.

Neal pushed the door open and saw that the bathroom was empty, turning on his heel quickly he bolted the door behind him before anyone could follow him in. Moving from the door Neal walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection. Neal wanted to scream and punch the mirror as hard as he could; Neal realized that would only lead to another trip to the hospital.

He began walking around the open space in the bathroom. Neal walked over to the corner of the room and sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, he put his arms around his knees and hugged them close.

_Who's right…and who's wrong…_ Neal thought as he stared at the locked door as he began to rock a bit as he began to remember the note from Kate. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the letter and pulled it out. He lifted his head up and read it over.

-----------

Peter paced outside the bathroom door as the janitor walked up with keys, when the man was close enough he grabbed the keys and looked at everyone standing there. "I'll talk to him alone." He said as he unlocked the door slowly and pushed it open.

"Neal… it's just me can I come in?" Peter asked as he walked around the corner slowly looking at the younger man sitting on the floor.

The brunette looked at his partner then back at the note in his hand. He stayed seated on the floor as Peter approached him carefully. "Don't you get the hint that I don't want to talk right now Peter." Neal said as he tried to glare at the agent.

Moving closer to the corner Peter sat down and let his head rest against the wall. "We don't have to talk, I just felt like sitting in here and getting away from the world." Peter said with a small chuckle.

Soon the bathroom was quiet again, the silence got to Neal. "You're not going to leave me alone until we talk are you?" Neal asked letting the note in his hand fall to the floor.

Peter reached over and picked the note up and read it. "So you saw Kate last night also, what does she want from you now?" Peter asked as he ignored the question from Neal. "You know what I don't need to know." He added looking over at Neal.

Neal pulled the note from Peter's hand and shoved it back into pocket. Letting his head fall against Peter's shoulder he spoke. "She wants me to steal her heart again" he answered as he felt a comforting hand slip around him. After a moment he closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Peter… can we sit here just for a little longer?" Neal asked softly as he felt the arm pull him closer.

"Yeah we can stay here for a little long, and don't worry I'm not hurt too badly I just had the wind knocked out of me" Peter said rubbing Neal's arm comfortingly.

_This could be a problem; I'll have to talk to Hughes about maybe having Neal talk to someone about this maybe a therapist…_ Peter thought as he moved his hand up and began to pet Neal's hair.

Neal felt himself melt against the other man, he wanted to sit there forever, and Peter was his friend, his partner and the only man he felt safe with. The agent had never tried to take advantage of him. "Peter… naw forget it I'll tell you later" Neal said nuzzling a bit closer and just enjoying the private time they had together. He closed his eyes and wished he could fall asleep right there and just be held for hours.

------------

When Peter felt that Neal had calmed down enough to be moved he had the ex con stand up and walk out of the bathroom and back to his desk. "Stay in this chair until I return from my talk with Hughes, if you aren't in this seat when I return then so help me I will send you back to prison." Peter warned a small smile playing on his lips.

Leaning back in his seat Neal looked at the florescent lights before he noticed Peter returning out of the corner of his eye. He quickly got to his feet as Peter motioned for him to go to the conference room. When he got there he saw the marshals with his newest tracker.

Nodding his head at the two men he put his left leg up on the closest chair as they attached the tracker back around his ankle. By the time the tracker had been activated Neal could feel people watching him through the glass walls. He knew the news of his actions had spread like wildfire.

It was lunch time when Neal had finished with the marshals he made his way slowly to his desk. When he got there he found Peter waiting for him.

"How about we go out to lunch my treat" he said as he began to shrug into his jacket.

Neal looked at his partner for a moment before grabbing his coat and flipping his hat onto his head. "I could never pass on free food" Neal said as he followed behind Peter into the elevator. He looked at Peter the entire ride to the lobby. "So where are we going to lunch?" Neal asked as they left the building and walked to the parking lot.

Peter only smiled as he climbed into the car with Neal. The car ride was quiet until Neal practically squealed. "Angelo's your taking me here?" Neal asked looking at the front window of his favorite restaurant.

He climbed out of the car once Peter parked. Neal felt like Satchmo when they were at the dog park he couldn't wait to get inside and have his favorite dish and wine.

When he walked inside he saw that the restaurant was empty, only one table was set in the entire restaurant. Neal made his way slowly to table and sat down on the comfortable chair.

"This place is usually packed, how did you manage this?" Neal asked looking around him a few times.

Peter chuckled and took his seat across from Neal. "A month after you disappeared I came here looking for anyone who might have known where you were. After I chased off a few shady guys the owner offered a table whenever I wanted. So I told him that I needed the restaurant for FBI business on the day it was closed but that we needed lunch as well." Peter said with a small chuckle.

Neal almost choked on the water he was drinking as he put the glass back down on the table.

"I am rubbing off on you" Neal said with a charming smile as the waiter walked towards them. Before he had a chance to speak the waiter came over with a smile. "Mr. Burke we have everything you asked for the food will be ready soon and the wine will be brought out in a moment it is being uncorked as we speak" the waiter said giving a small bow as he left.

When they were alone again Neal smiled as he leaned back more comfortably in his seat. In a few minutes the food was brought out, the con's smile grew wider as he saw his favorite dish put down in front of him. "Peter, why are you doing all of this?" Neal asked as he picked up his glass of wine and sipped it.

Peter grabbed his glass and sipped the wine as well. "I realized you have been through a lot and you deserved to have a small taste of freedom." He said as he put his glass down on the table and watched as Neal began to eat his meal. After a moment he began to dig into his own meal.

Small talk soon filled the silence as Peter and Neal ate lunch. "I still can't believe that you managed to do all this for me, I'm really touched Peter" Neal said as he enjoyed the meal.

"Neal, you know deep down that whatever it is Kate wants isn't worth throwing away everything you have worked for." Peter said reaching his hand forward and putting it on Neal's for a moment before pulling away.

Silence filled the room once more as Neal mulled over his response for a few moments as he finished his glass of wine and motioned for the waiter to come and refill his glass.

"I know, but I still love her. I know you're going to say that is a stupid idea but who else is out there for someone like me?" Neal questioned as he looked at his newly refilled glass of wine.

It was a question Peter had hoped to avoid since he wanted Neal to enjoy the meal without sending himself into another depression.

He sighed loudly "Neal, there is someone out there for everyone and if Kate is yours then it will happen." Peter said giving a small reassuring smile. "If she really loves you she will let you do the good your doing now." Peter added with the hopes of raising the ex con's spirits a bit.

When the meal was over Neal looked over the desert menu and ordered two slices of chocolate cake. When the desert arrived he picked up the fork and smiled. "This cake will almost be as good as the first time you caught me" Neal said giving his best smile.

Peter grabbed his fork and cut the cake and took a small bite. He looked at the young man sitting across from him as he finished the small bite. "This is really good cake, but nothing will as good as the day when I arrested you." Peter said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you got more pleasure out of finally catching me or having me bent over the hood of your car as you cuffed me" Neal said as he finished off the last bit of his cake slice.

The FBI agent flushed a deep red at what Neal had been implying. When he finished his cake he grabbed his glass of wine and downed it quickly before motioning for the glass to be refilled.

_Elizabeth said that I had to apologize and somehow this has turned completely turned into his little game. _Peter thought as his wine glass was refilled. Downing the glass quickly he sighed and got to his feet. Now we're done with our lunch we should be heading back to the office." he said walking around the table to Neal's side.

Leaning down he place very light kiss above the wound on Neal's temple. "That was a onetime thing; don't let it go to your head." Peter said as he helped Neal to his feet.

Smiling softly Neal got a glint in his eye that he always got when he was planning something. "I wouldn't dream of letting it go to my head." He said smirking.

----------

When lunch came to an end Neal was his old self again after having his favorite meal and wine. Peter paid for the lunch and walked out of the restaurant with Neal. As they walked towards the car Neal was chatting with Peter about the case.

Realizing driving back to the office wasn't safe Peter opted for taking a walk for both of them to sober up.

Neal grabbed Peter by the hand and dragged him down the sidewalk till they reached a small gallery.

The small bell on the door jingled when Neal opened the door and pulled Peter inside. The FBI agent looked at the paintings and photos on the walls. He noticed right away that everything was modern art. Peter looked at the ex con and saw him looking at some of the paintings.

"This isn't your normal place this art is too new for your tastes" Peter said as he looked closer at the art. Peter had studied Neal for quite some time he knew Neal's tastes were more towards more famous paintings with rich backgrounds. The art on the walls weren't worth the ex con's time the FBI agent thought as he looked at some of the photos on one wall. "There is a reason you brought me here…" Peter said.

Neal smiled "Peter you know me so well, but I enjoy some of the newer art that is here" he said walking over to a few paintings in the back of the gallery. When both men arrived at one painting of a scene of Time Square, Peter looked it over and that was when he saw it. In the bottom right hand corner on one of the news papers front page was the artist's signature.

Peter turned and looked at the consultant "You painted this?" he asked in disbelief as Neal nodded his head with a smile. "I painted it when I was ten, which was before I started my training to become the man you now know." Neal said still smiling.

"This is amazing; you did this at ten years old? I'm impressed" Peter said looking the painting over again. He couldn't believe the detail that had been captured in the scene. "Wait what is your work doing here in a gallery?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry Peter it's not a forgery" he reassured with a smile as he avoided the question. He walked around and looked at the other paintings and photos on the wall.

The FBI agent was transfixed by the painting that Neal claimed to have painted. Looking closely at the detail he smirked. _So he did this at such a young age… the truth is I don't know anything about Neal's childhood before we started to look into for his various bonds and forgeries._

Moving from where he was standing Peter followed Neal closely to make sure that he didn't try to give him the slip. "You could have been a famous artist but you chose to become a world famous thief and forger. Can I ask why you chose this life?" Peter asked closing the small distance between them.

Neal's smile faltered slightly as he looked at Peter "I think that conversation should be left till we're off the clock from work. My response may force you to try and arrest me again" He said walking away with an air of mystery.

Letting it go for the time being Peter followed Neal around the gallery even though his interest was piqued he knew Neal was probably right and that it was better to talk about Neal's past off the clock. Looking at his watch he saw that it was time to return to work. "Neal we should get going our lunch break is almost over." He said grabbing Neal by the arm and leading him out of the gallery.

Walking out of the gallery Neal felt better, seeing his own work hanging in a gallery for others to see gave him a feeling that he couldn't explain. To Neal everything was falling back into place, his ordeal in Canada was over and he was around people he knew cared about him.

"Thanks Peter for everything, and I don't just mean lunch today and letting me go to the gallery. But you gave me a second chance and you saved my life more than once. You're a true friend even if you keep denying it." Neal said giving the other man a quick one armed hug.

Peter allowed the hug and gave a small chuckle when Neal pulled away. The agent saw it as a good sign that Neal was back to his old self.

"You gave yourself the second chance when you began to work for the FBI. I'm proud of you Neal, No matter what Kate says to you about working for the FBI you're turning your life around. " Peter said as he walked closely beside his friend and partner.

As they neared the car Neal was awestruck that Peter would give him a complement so freely. When they got to the car Peter pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car doors. He began to open the driver's side door.

"Neal Lawrence Caffrey" A voice called from behind the younger man, Neal turned around slowly "Oh crap" he mumbled under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Care**

Peter slowly reached for his weapon at his side "Neal?" he asked as he walked around the front of the car. The young ex con held his arm out to keep the FBI agent behind him. "It's okay Peter." Neal said not taking his eyes off the older man standing before him.

"Who is this guy, and how does he know you?" Peter asked pressing the matter again; there was something about the older man that Peter couldn't put his finger on, the man looked to be in his early to mid fifties, he had dark brown hair and bluish green eyes.

Neal sighed before he spoke "Peter, this is Lawrence Caffrey the third… my father" Neal said his tone being less than friendly.

Lawrence gave a small chuckle. "That's not a very friendly tone after all these years of not seeing each other I thought you would be glad to see me." The elder Caffrey said

"Oh I'm so glad to see you, especially after you decided to not come to court or visit me the four years I was in prison." Neal said with anger in his eyes and his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes, me walking into a prison, do you realize what would happen if someone recognized me. I would end up in a cell beside you" Lawrence said closing the gap and putting his arms around his son.

Neal pulled away from his father "Just leave me alone… I've got things to do" Neal said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Peter's car and locking the door behind him. Peter looked at the other man and walked back around the car and climbed in.

As he opened his mouth to speak Neal cut him off with a look "Just drive and don't ask any questions" Neal snapped as he looked out the window. Peter started his car up and drove slowly through the city till they arrived back in the parking lot by the FBI office.

Before Peter could ask any questions Neal jumped out of the car and began to walk back to the FBI building. Rushing up behind the ex con Peter grabbed Neal by the arm and turned him around. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again, I don't know what happened between you and your father but I didn't hurt you." Peter said as he held the younger man in place.

Neal looked at his partner "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you… just seeing that man again… infuriated me." Neal apologized as he pulled his arm free from Peter's grip. "I don't want to talk about it anymore" he added walking back into the FBI building.

* * *

By quitting time Neal had made it up to Peter by bringing him coffee every time his cup was empty. Peter didn't say anything he only thanked Neal for the hot drink and went back to work each time he could tell that the younger man was trying to make him forget the run in with the elder Caffrey.

"Neal let's call it a day, I could take you to June's or you could come home with me." Peter offered as he stood by Neal's desk.

Neal gave a full smile "Could I stop over later… I think it would be best if you drop me off just inside my two mile range. If there is someone following me I don't want them to know where you live or where June lives." Neal said grabbing his coat from his chair.

Peter looked at the other man "If you think someone is following you then there is no way I'm letting you use yourself as bait to find out." Peter said as they walked closer to the elevators. The younger man pressed the down button on the elevator with a smile.

"I'll be fine, because I know of a certain FBI agent that would do anything to find me because he cares about me" Neal said as he sauntered into the elevator. "Now wait just one minute, you really think someone is following you?" Peter asked as he walked into the elevator.

The young brunette ran his fingers through his hair. "Well think about it how else would my father know where we were today at lunch." Neal said leaning against the wall of the elevator. Peter bit his lip as he tried to come up with a plan.

"You're coming home with me then, it is the safest place" he said locking eyes with Neal. "If anyone comes after you tonight I'll put them in the hospital."Peter remarked as the elevator bell dinged signaling that the door was opening.

As they left the building Neal kept his eyes open for anyone watching the doors of the FBI building. The two men walked into the parking lot. When they climbed into the car Neal looked over at Peter before they pulled out of the parking lot and went down the city streets.

Neal looked at his partner as he drove "Earlier you asked me why I chose this life, it wasn't something I ever thought I would want. My mother saw I had potential as an artist, when I was sick with the chicken pox one day I started painting and my father walked by my room and he saw that I had painted The Birth of Venus perfectly from a postcard a classmate had given me after I had missed the field trip to the museum. My father decided to show me what he really did for a living; I was entranced by the freedom and the thrills. After years of training I learned enough to be a good con artist… it took another six years to be a great one." He said with a sigh.

Peter pulled up in front of his house and parked the car. "You were right about earlier it was better to speak about this off the clock, well we should get inside." Peter asked seeing the other man nod his head and climb out of the car as well.

------------

When they got inside Peter walked over to the dining room table and found a note from Elizabeth saying her sister invited her out to dinner and spending the night.

"Well it looks like we're fending for ourselves all night, since you are guest I guess I'll cook dinner" the FBI agent said making his way to the kitchen. Neal was preoccupied with petting Satchmo.

_So we're all alone tonight… I'll have to send a thank you basket to Elizabeth's sister for this._ Neal thought as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Moving as silently as he could Neal tapped Peter on the shoulder. When the agent turned around Neal smiled

"Let me cook it's the least I could do for everything you have done" Neal offered as he walked around the room collecting various items to make dinner.

After shooing Peter from the kitchen Neal smirked and began to cook when he heard the television in the living room he removed his jacket, tie and shirt. With a smirk he walked out of the kitchen and past the couch. "I spilled some stuff on my shirt so I thought I should change before I finish dinner" Neal said as he disappeared up the stairs. When he returned downstairs Neal watched Peter's reaction as he walked back into the kitchen dressed only in sweat pants.

"Is there any reason why you're dressed like that?" Peter called as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. The sight he got when he walked in made him forget his train of thought. Neal was bent over rummaging through the cabinet looking for something.

Neal stood up in time to see the look on Peter's face "Oh sorry I didn't hear you I was busy looking for something. I'm dressed like this because it's the only clean thing I have here. Besides it's not like anyone will see me" Neal said as he walked around the kitchen pulling spices from the cabinet over the stove Neal kept a close eye on Peter.

Soon the pan on the stove began to hiss as the olive oil had reached its sautéing point. Neal began to toss the cut pepper strips and mushrooms into the pan. After a few moments of stirring Neal turned the heat down and put a cover on the food. "It has to simmer for a little while" he said leaving the kitchen and taking a seat on the couch.

Peter walked back into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch. Neal stole the remote out of Peter's hand and changed to the movie channel he occasionally watched, making his move with his partner distracted Neal put his head against Peter's shoulder and snuggled against him.

After twenty minutes of watch the movie Neal had drifted off to sleep on Peter's shoulder. The consultant nuzzled against Peter's shoulder till he was comfortable.

Giving a soft sigh Peter moved his arm protectively around Neal. "How can one person go through so much" he remarked quietly as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Neal's body to keep him warm. Shifting Neal's body a bit Peter began to pet Neal's hair and shoulder.

When the buzzer went off in the kitchen Peter grumbled and pushed Neal off him and went into the kitchen. As he took the pan off the hot burner he turned the stove off and stirred the vegetables to keep them from sticking.

Peter walked out of the kitchen just as a car down the road backfired; "No" Neal yelled as he bolted up right and looked around the room. "Oh… it was a dream" he mumbled as he glanced around the living room once more. "Neal it's alright it was just a car." Peter said reassuringly as he sat down and let the younger man move into his arms. "It's going to be all right" he said softly as he comforted Neal for a few minutes.

Once Neal had calmed down he went back to making dinner in the kitchen. Soon the meal was finished and served. Peter had to admit Neal was a good cook.

-------------------

Dinner was quick, Peter let Neal start every conversation during the meal. He didn't want to set off any panic attacks with the ex con. "This is really good" Peter said as he cleared his plate. Neal gave a weak smile as he pushed the food around his plate. He speared a mushroom with his fork and ate it.

"Neal eat some more, or you're going to be hungry later" Peter said as he made sure Neal cleared his plate. Peter stood up and collected the plates and brought them into the kitchen. When he walked back out Neal was on the couch watching the end of the movie. Peter watched Neal for a few moments and sat down beside Neal and sighed as the other man curled up against him like an over affectionate cat.

Peter rolled his eyes and let Neal continue to snuggle up against him. "I know even if I say you should back off you're not going to listen you never do." He sighed and put his head back "I talked to Hughes today, we're worried about you. There is a FBI shrink coming in to talk to you on Monday so you don't have any more panic attacks." Peter remarked.

Neal closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up "You know it's late, I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Neal said as he got up and went up the stairs to the guest room.

Smacking his head against the back of the couch Peter grabbed the remote and turned the television off "Come on Satch let's go upstairs" Peter grumbled as he made sure the front door was locked before heading up to the master bedroom.

Peter changed out of his suit and climbed into bed with a couple case files. It was late when he finished reading the cases, as he reached over to turn the lamp off Peter got comfortable and closed his eyes to sleep.

In the guest room Neal rolled over as he tried to sleep, giving a loud sigh Neal climbed out of bed and walked around the room a few times before he left the room and walked into Peter's room.

"Peter could I stay in here for a while?" Neal asked sounding like a worried child. Groaning loudly Peter looked over his shoulder at the young man. "Even if I say no you'll find a way so just hurry up and stay on that side of the bed." Peter said as he kept his back to Neal.

Neal gave a small smile as he felt the heat radiating from Peter's body. Mumbling a soft goodnight Neal began to fall asleep.

Peter began to fall back to sleep, he rolled onto his back. Neal rolled over and searched out a heat source, nuzzling against Peter's shoulder he fell asleep quickly.

----------------

"It's nice to see you again Kate, you're looking well" Lawrence said as he lifted the coffee cup from the table. He gave the young woman a very charming smile that rivaled his son's smile.

Kate just stirred her coffee before speaking "I take it you finally approached Neal, when I agreed to help you I expected to have a bigger part not just an errand girl for you" Kate said glaring at the man sitting across the table from her.

Lawrence chuckled softly "I see why my son loves you; you've got a lot of spirit. Now unless you would like Neal to find out that you were the one who exposed him as an FBI consultant to Briarcroft I suggest you hold your tongue." Lawrence said with a cold smirk.

Slamming her coffee cup down with more force than necessary Kate stood up. "How dare you, I did no such thing" she yelled her face a bright red in anger. As she reached for her cell phone Lawrence grabbed Kate's wrist tightly.

"You may not have said it but you and Fowler knew that Neal was a consultant so it's easy to pin it on you." He said as pulled Kate's hand forward and placed a kiss on it. "I will call you when I need you again. Have a good evening and if you even think of talking remember I'm watching you're every move" Lawrence said as he watched the young woman leave the coffee shop.

Walking down the sidewalk Kate contemplated calling Neal.Wrapping her arms around her chest Kate glanced around her for any signs of someone following her. _If I can find Mozzie then I can leave a message for Neal to warn him._ Kate thought as she looked at her cell phone before walking into a crowd of people.

----------------

Elizabeth gave a small yawn as she walked into her home on Saturday morning. She enjoyed the night at her sister's it was so rare when they had a chance to get together. Satchmo was waiting very patiently by the front door his tail wagging.

"Peter must still be asleep" she whispered to herself as she removed her shoes before going upstairs. When she reached the second floor she cracked a small smile at the fact that Peter had survived one night without her. Elizabeth walked to the master bedroom and silently opened the door. The view inside made her smile widened.

Stirring slightly Peter opened his eyes to see his wife looking at him. It was at that moment he realized there was a heavy weight on his shoulder, turning his head to the side Peter saw a half naked Neal using him as a pillow. The younger man was still asleep while the FBI agent's mind tried to process everything.

"El it's not what you think" Peter said as he pushed Neal off him with a wave of strength. Neal rolled dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

Nodding her head Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "I leave you alone for one night and you seduce poor Neal" she said in mock sorrow.

"Seduce…Neal, you must be joking. He's…" It was at that moment that Peter realized his was wife was smiling. "You have no idea the day Neal and I had yesterday. I'll tell you over breakfast" Peter said as he tried to get out of bed he realized Neal's arm was holding him in place.

Sitting up with a smile on his face Neal gave a small yawn. "Good morning, it looks like such a nice day out today." Neal remarked as he gave Peter a small peck on the cheek before letting the agent go and climbing out of bed. "Morning Elizabeth" he greeted with a smile as he walked out of the room and into the guest room.

Peter groaned as he fell back against his pillow "I just don't understand him sometimes, I understand the Neal Caffrey the con artist but Neal Caffrey the person it's so hard to describe it." He said as he watched Elizabeth sit down on the bed beside him.

"You're going to hate this but you two looked so cute together, well now that we're alone why don't you tell me what made yesterday so terrible." She said resting her head on her arm.

Giving a small sigh Peter put his arm under his head. "Well Neal beat me to work this morning, and then he apologized for the other night everything was fine until Kate called him to the plaza outside the building. Apparently she tried convince him that he's better off with her, we had a fight and hid in the bathroom for a while. After I got Neal out of the bathroom; I took him to lunch at Angelo's then he took me to a gallery where he actually has a painting that is really good and not a forgery for once." Peter said looking over at his wife

Elizabeth sat up "Well other than the fight that sounds like a pretty good day, unless there is something else that happened?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Well I met Neal's father briefly, and apparently he's the one who trained Neal to be a con artist. From what I could tell something in the past drove a wedge between them." Peter said as he got out of bed.

------------------

Neal grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mozzie's number, after waiting a couple rings Mozzie picked up the other line "Mozzie it's me, do you happen to remember my father?" Neal asked keeping an eye on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I remember him what's up?" Mozzie asked lounging in his storage locker.

Pausing for a moment Neal paced the room "I ran into him yesterday on the street with Peter. He's up to something and I want you to keep an ear to the ground about anything that is going on" Neal said sitting down on the guest room bed.

Mozzie sighed "I'll look into it, just keep head down Neal" the older con said before hanging up the phone and going back to reading his book.

Neal closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand and bustled around the room as he grabbed a pair of comfortable slacks and a very comfortable form fitting shirt before walking to the bathroom to shower.

After a quick shower Neal got out and dressed for the day. Letting his hair fall flat Neal left the bathroom and made his way to the dining room where Peter and Elizabeth had begun eating without him.

Grabbing a slice of toast from Peter's plate Neal sat down and nibbled on it. Giving a small glare Peter grabbed the other slice of toast and kept it out of Neal's reach. "So what are your plans for the day?" he asked not being able to look Neal in the eye.

"I was thinking of just hanging around here for the day, if you don't mind that is" Neal said as he finished the toast in his hand.

Peter nodded his head "Yeah you can stay, I've got some cold cases you could go over if you get bored." Peter said as he grabbed his coffee. Neal smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry, I can keep myself busy." Neal replied


	7. Chapter 7

**(Warning, some spoilers for the season finale and some more slash)**

**Chapter 7: Shattered**

It had been four weeks since Neal saw his father, all the looking over his shoulder had made him feel like he was turning into Mozzie sometimes. As soon as breakfast at the Burke's was over on the chilly November morning Neal began pacing the living room.

"Peter no offense but I need get out of your house for a while I know you invited me over to catch up on some cases but it's our day off you know what maybe I'll take Satchmo to the park for a walk and that way you can have some time alone with Elizabeth." Neal said. "Bring your cell phone and call if you see anything suspicious" Peter called as Neal made his way out the front door with Satchmo. "I've got it already" Neal replied as the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth gave a small smile as she sat down with a cup of tea "You're so sweet, you really do care about Neal no matter what you say it really shows." She said with a small smile.

Peter pulled his eyes from the game "Don't say that in front of Neal, he might figure out a way to use it against me." Peter remarked turning his attention back to the game.

"Now don't be like that, Neal has opened up to you quite a bit, he took you to see his painting and he has listened to you and he risked his life to help you solve cases because he knew you were watching his back. It means he trusts you to the ends of the earth."Elizabeth said putting her arm around her husband.

Nodding his head Peter let his head fall back against the couch. "I know he trusts me, and I trust Neal with my life. He is the only other person that I can really feel safe around though he is only in the second rank you're the first." He said pulling Elizabeth closer.

Elizabeth's smile widened as she snuggled into her husband's arms, Neal may have been a problem in the past with keeping Peter out of the house for days on end but now that he was working with Peter and helping the white collar division solve cases twice as fast Elizabeth was able to see her husband on a regular basis.

"I don't mind if you have a bit of a crush on Neal honey, I know for a fact that Neal has a bit of a crush on you. He does everything he can to get your approval, ever since you saved his life and brought him home. He even asked me if I cared that he has a crush on you." Elizabeth said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a fresh cup of coffee.

Peter gaped for a moment before speaking "So you really wouldn't mind or is this; another test?" He asked worried about the answer

Elizabeth smiled and sat back down on the couch "This isn't a test Peter, you two are very cute together and I know for a fact that Neal would never ask you to do anything to hurt me. He is a gentleman after all" she said sipping her coffee and letting her husband mull over the information.

---------------

Neal walked into the park and headed for the pond when he got to his favorite bench he saw his hat on the seat. Looking around the area quickly Neal grabbed his hat and found an envelope beneath it. Neal put the hat on the bench before picking up the envelope and ripping it open.

Inside the envelope were a letter and a Swiss army knife. The letter told him to go to an airport. At the bottom of the letter Neal read it out loud to himself "Your tracker is no longer tracking your movements; come alone, Kate"

Taking a seat on the bench Neal looked at the yellow lab and took the dog's head in his hands. "What am I going to do Satchmo, Kate is important to me. I love her but if I run away with her I'll always be running… but I'll be with her again. But Peter will hate me for leaving everything I've worked so hard for behind." Neal said sighing softly.

Thinking his predicament over Neal pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it hoping it would give him an answer. When the phone just sat in his hands Neal laughed softly before pocketing the knife and letter along with his phone before he placed the hat on his head and began walking back to the Burke's.

After putting Satchmo inside Neal looked at the couple in front of him "I'm going out for a while but I just wanted to say thanks for everything you two have done for me." Neal said as he backed up toward the front door. Peter rose from the couch quickly and grabbed Neal by the arms and held him in his place. "Neal you're not making any sense. Now sit down and tell us what's wrong." Peter said his voice filled with worry.

The con looked down as he pulled his arms away. "Everything is fine; I didn't mean to make it sound like anything was wrong, I just wanted to thank you is all. I put you through a lot since I got back."Neal said with a smile. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and wrapped his fingers around the knife.

"I was just going to go to the store for something." Neal said as he turned and began to walk away. "I'll be back soon" Neal called as he left the house, looking over his shoulder he gave a soft sigh and walked off toward the market two blocks away.

When he was far enough away Neal hailed a cab and climbed into the back seat "LaGuardia airport please" Neal said as he pulled the knife out carefully and cut the tracker off his ankle. Looking at the tracker on the floor Neal put the knife back into his pocket.

Neal looked out the window as other cars were passed by when he started to feel guilty for running he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Peter's home number. When the call was picked up Neal gave a soft sigh, before he could speak the cab driver told him they had arrived at the airport. Neal bit his lip and pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it.

Peter looked at his wife "Neal… Neal, answer me" Peter ordered as he kept the phone against his shoulder and he pulled his coat on. Just as he grabbed his keys from his pocket the other line cut off.

"Damn it." Peter snarled as threw the cordless phone onto the couch with enough force to send it back through the air and landing on the floor with a loud clatter. "El I have to go I'll explain later."Peter called as he ran from the house and getting into his car.

Driving as fast as he could through the traffic Peter felt luck was on his side when finally arrived at the airport. He had called Jones while on the road and had him track Neal's GPS chip in his phone.

When Peter made it he parked his car and ran to the hanger where Neal's GPS was located when he got there Neal was walking toward the plane that was waiting for him.

--------------

Neal had called Mozzie and June and said goodbye to them, deep in his heart he wish he could see Peter once more. Just as he began to walk towards the plane Neal heard someone call his name. Turning around he looked to see Peter standing there out of breath.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Neal asked knowing the answer already; the con was frozen between making a run for the plane and listening to what Peter had to say to him.

Standing there Peter took a few steps forward "You know why I'm here Neal, I'm assuming that you said goodbye to Mozzie and June so why not me?" Peter asked taking another step closer to Neal.

Thinking for a moment Neal looked over his shoulder at Kate waiting for him on the plane. "I didn't say goodbye because if I did you would have been the only person who could convince me to stay." Neal said as he turned away from Peter and took a step toward the plane.

"Well would you stay if I asked you?" Peter asked hoping he could get through to the younger man and convince him that leaving was not a smart thing to do.

Neal turned around and hesitated for a moment "Peter… I" Neal was cut off by a deafening explosion behind him. Neal spun around, he could barely hear anything over the roar of the fire it took him a moment to realize that the muffled yelling he was hearing was coming from his own mouth. He was yelling for someone to let him go. The strong arms were wrapped around him to keep him from running into the fire.

Peter was horrified at what happened, one minute the plane was sitting there and the next it erupted into a massive fireball. The heat waves were intense; Peter struggled to keep Neal in place.

The scream of the fire truck sirens as the red trucks pulled onto the tarmac was muted by the roar of the fire; soon firemen were rushing around to put the blaze out. Neal hadn't given up struggling, he knew his partner wouldn't let go no matter what.

"Let me go… Kate! Kate!" Neal screamed; his throat became raw though he continued to plead to be released. After the initial rush of adrenaline Neal felt his body start to betray him. He slipped from Peter's arms, his knees crashed into the asphalt hard the pain barely registered in his mind despite the throbbing in both legs.

Paramedics rushed over and began to check Neal for injuries, when he was found unharmed Peter helped Neal to his feet and led him to his car. "I'll keep an eye on him" Peter reassured to the paramedics as he pulled Neal closer.

Neal let himself be pulled around like a rag doll, the warm arm around him felt like a weight. "I should have been on that plane with her" Neal mumbled as was helped to sit down on the passenger seat. Peter stood beside his car and looked at Neal. "Neal, please don't say that" Peter said as he closed the car door and walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

The ex con let his head fall against the window as Peter turned the key in the ignition "Can you just take me to June's?" Neal asked in a very depressed tone.

Nodding his head Peter drove off toward the mansion he kept an eye on the younger man as he pulled up beside the house and parked the car. "I'm going to stay for a while just to make sure nothing happens." Peter said as walked up to Neal's apartment.

-------------

Neal dragged himself to his bed and climbed onto it the first thing his eyes locked on was the empty Bordeaux bottle on the small table. The memory of Kate leaving him in prison hit him like a brick wall. Neal managed to roll over his back facing Peter before he let the tears flow.

Peter stepped out and looked at the million dollar view from the large patio that Peter enjoyed when he visited. When he was far enough from the open doors he pulled his cell out and began making calls the first call was to Elizabeth to tell her what happened. After he had assured her that Neal was fine, Peter told her that he would probably be staying the night and that he would see her in the morning.

When he ended the call with Elizabeth the FBI agent walked back into the apartment to check on his friend, the young man was breathing softly._ At least he's asleep…for now_ Peter thought as he walked over and removed Neal's shoes and began to tuck him in under his blankets.

As soon as he finished Peter crept out of the room and made his way downstairs to find June, she was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. "Peter, I wasn't expecting to see you here this morning is everything all right? Is Neal hurt?" she asked worrying about the young man.

"Neal's fine to an extent, there was an accident… no it wasn't an accident at least I don't think it was. I haven't gotten the story from Neal yet but all I know is that he was meeting Kate at LaGuardia to run away; and luckily I followed him and kept him from getting on the plane… it just blew up, it doesn't look like anyone could have survived." Peter said clasping his fingers together in front of him.

June sat stunned for a moment before speaking "Neal has been through so much and now this." She said getting up from her seat. "Even if he doesn't say it for some time I know he's grateful for you saving his life." June said walking toward the kitchen.

When she returned she had two cups of Italian roast, she handed a cup to Peter before taking her seat again.

-------------

Neal rolled over a few times in bed as his dreams became nightmares. As soon the newest nightmare began Neal found himself sitting up in bed covered in sweat. Looking at the covers that had fallen off his chest he remembered that Peter had brought him back to June's.

_Peter must have put the blankets over me, he cares… he really does, if it wasn't for him I would have died… not that it is a bad thing. _Neal thought as he climbed off his bed and removed his jacket and threw it on the couch.

Moving around the apartment Neal found himself in front of the fridge staring at the bottles of beer Peter had left the last time he was there. Neal grabbed one of the bottles and quickly and uncapped it. He sniffed the beer and winced a bit before wrapping his lips around the mouth of the bottle Neal downed the contents as fast as he could.

When the bottle was empty Neal tossed it aside and let it knock a table lamp to the floor. As the lamp crashed to the floor the broken glass littered the floor.

Footsteps ran up the stairs and came into the room. Peter stood there and looked at Neal "I thought you were hurt" Peter said as he walked over to Neal and led him out of the small kitchen area and back to his bed.

The younger man let himself be seated on the bed. "You don't need to baby sit me I'm not going to run away I have nothing to run to." Neal said tracing a small pattern into the comforter. "Kate's gone, but I'm sure you're very happy about that, now you never have to worry about me putting a toe out of line ever again." Neal added looking up his eyes glistening with tears.

Peter was never good with tears, and Neal crying was just as bad as a woman. "Neal… I know that you're going through a lot right now but you should know that I'm glad you're not hurt" Peter said as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Peter pulled Neal into his arms for a small hug before pulling away.

Letting the other man pull away to a comfortable distance Neal looked at the floor. "If I never got caught in the first place Kate never would have left me." He said lowering into an even deeper depression.

"Hey listen to me…" Peter said grabbing Neal by the shoulders and forcing him to look up "I'm not glad that Kate is dead, I may not have liked the hold she had on you, twisting your heart every chance she got but what I will say is I know for a fact that somewhere deep down she cared about you." Peter said hoping to lift Neal's spirits a bit.

Neal pulled his eyes away from Peter's and laid back down on the bed. "Just go home Peter" he mumbled grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head so he was hidden from his partner. Neal waited till he heard the footsteps walking around and the clattering of the broken glass being swept up and thrown away. When the footsteps left the room Neal sighed softly and let the warm blankets lull him back to sleep.

----------------

Mozzie walked up the small flight of stairs and began to pound on the door till Peter opened it "All right suit why is June calling me saying she hasn't seen Neal in three days?" Mozzie asked as he pushed his way into the Burke's home.

Peter grabbed the other man and turned him around. "What do you mean she hasn't seen him in three days?" Peter asked ignoring the question given to him by the other man.

"Neal has locked himself in his room and he's blocked the door with furniture and closed all the curtains and June is worried that Neal is hurting himself. I spent an hour trying to get him to answer me and now I'm standing here to get you to talk to him." Mozzie answered.

Giving a loud sigh Peter nodded "I'll look into, just as soon as you leave "Peter said as he led Mozzie to the door and watched him walk quickly down the sidewalk looking around for someone spying on him.

Peter grabbed his coat and left his house, when he got to June's he greeted the older woman and learned that Neal was still not answering the door. Walking up the stairs to Neal's apartment Peter used a spare key to unlock the door and all of his body weight to push the door open.

The room was very dark, Peter closed the door partially. Peter made his way over to Neal's bed where he found the younger man curled up in a ball. Reaching his hand over Peter put two fingers on Neal's neck and found a pulse.

"I'm not dead Peter" Neal said in a monotone as he rolled over his face covered in short stubble and a wrinkled suit.

The FBI agent just rolled his eyes "Neal you look terrible, and you reek of cheap beer" Peter said being blunt as he helped Neal out of his Devore jacket and laid it on the bed. "Let's get you into the shower it will make you feel better to get yourself cleaned up." Peter said as he pulled Neal to his feet with ease.

Neal let himself be directed to the bathroom. "If you're going to take off my clothes off I should make you buy me dinner first." Neal joked as Peter gave him a small but firm push into the bathroom.

"Don't come out of there until you have showered and shaved" Peter said closing the door behind Neal.

--------------

An hour later Neal walked out of the bathroom clean shaven and his hair dripping. "There, I'm washed" he said walking across the apartment in a towel that was loosely wrapped around his hips.

Peter kept his eyes glued to the television; with the sound turned down he was having trouble keeping his eyes on the orange basketball. He looked up as Neal was grabbing clothes from the dresser. Peter made sure to look away as the towel fell from Neal's hips.

"You could dress in the bathroom you know" he said glancing over as Neal finished pulling the shirt over his head.

Neal looked over at his partner "We're both men, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." he said walking past the small loveseat and going to the fridge kicking a few empty bottles along the way. He pulled the fridge door open. Old leftovers sat on the shelves, Neal began to root around looking for a lost beer he might have missed. When he couldn't find anything he shut the door and dropped himself on the couch beside Peter.

Peter looked at the other man who was curled up in a ball staring at the television but not watching the game. "Neal, come here" Peter said as the other man moved into the other's embrace. Peter held Neal close and began to rub his back in small circles.

Melting into the embrace Neal broke the silence "Why did Kate have to die, if I had just handed over the music box."Neal mumbled.

"You mean after you stole it" Peter said as he continued to rub Neal's back. Neal sat up his hand resting on Peter's chest. "How long did you know? He asked shocked that his secret was out.

Peter smirked "I didn't know, you just told me. I always had a feeling you never had the box but you just confirmed it." He replied with a smirk. Neal felt his eyes grow wide in shock. "You tricked the answer out of me, I really must be slipping. Oh well… it doesn't really matter." He said pulling away only to have his wrist grabbed.

"You're not slipping, I just know when you're lying" he said releasing Neal's wrist and letting the ex con's hand slip through his. Neal gave a small shiver, his body temperature rising slightly.

Neal suddenly felt nervous around his partner. The silence was cut short by Neal's stomach. Peter couldn't help but smile. "I'm guessing you haven't had anything to eat since the accident. "How about I treat you to some take out, and we'll have it delivered." Peter offered trying to comfort the younger man.

"That sounds like a good idea" Neal said looking away from Peter as he tried to keep himself from blushing. "Peter, thanks for caring about me…I guess I should apologize to Mozzie and June later for ignoring them." Neal added softly.

Peter nodded his head and took a seat at the dining room table. After Peter ordered the food he hung his phone up and put it on the table. He mulled over his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Neal, tell me everything about your father" he said in a very serious tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**((More slash between Peter and Neal)) ((And of course I do not own white collar yadda… yadda)) **

**Chapter 8: Past **

Neal looked up from the interesting pattern in the wood floor he was staring at "So you're interrogating me?" Neal asked in anger as he jumped to his feet. Peter stood up and pushed Neal back so the ex con was trapped by the couch.

"Peter back off… I don't want to talk about my father" Neal said as he tried to walk by the agent. Peter threw his arm out and stopped Neal in his tracks "I won't make you talk about him right now." Peter said as he managed to pull Neal into his arms.

Not wanting to fight with his friend Neal took a step back and ended up tripping on the low coffee table. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the impact. When he realized it was taking too long he opened his eyes and found himself being held up by Peter.

Taking a few deep breaths Neal felt his heart racing when he realized that Peter was holding him close. "You can let me go now Peter" Neal said softly as he felt the other man's hands on his back. Peter moved so his partner wouldn't end up falling again and finally released him.

"If you were hurt then you would have gotten more time off from work and I thought you would get bored." Peter remarked walking around the apartment and picking up the trash that Neal had built up. "You turn into such a slob when you get depressed," he added as he finished picking all the empty bottles and putting them in an empty bag.

Neal bit his lip as he walked across the room. "Peter, I'm sorry I snapped at you again." Neal said taking a seat at the dining room table and crossing his legs and pasting a fake smile on his face.

--------

When the food was delivered Neal waited for Peter to pay the delivery man and return to the room. "Thanks Peter, I owe you" Neal remarked as he grabbed the bag and pulled out a pair of chopsticks out and started to twirl them in his fingers. "Peter do you have the chicken Lo-Mein?" Neal asked as he started to root through the smaller bag.

Peter rolled his eyes and handed Neal the soft noodles and chicken, he pulled out a container of orange chicken. Once the container was open he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and attempted to pick up a glazed piece of chicken. Peter gave up with the chopsticks and picked up a plastic fork and speared some chicken. Neal smirked and leaned over the table and stole the chicken from Peter's fork with a smirk.

"That is really good I can see why you like that dish." Neal remarked as he licked his lips and began to pull the Lo-Mein noodles out of the carton. Peter watched as Neal began to scarf the food down. "Take it easy or you're going to make yourself sick." He said as Neal began to slow down.

Neal finished what he was chewing before looking at the other food Peter ordered. Neal decided to sample a bit of everything on the table. When he was finally full Neal grabbed one of the fortune cookies and broke it open. "You will find true love in the person you trust most" Neal read as he glanced up at Peter.

"It doesn't say that" Peter said as he grabbed the small slip of paper and read it over before handing it back with a shrug of the shoulder. "So it says that, it doesn't mean anything" he said. Grabbing his own cookie from the table Peter broke it open and uncurled the paper. He looked up at Neal before looking back down and reading the fortune out loud. "Your love is like fire, so let it spread" Peter read, as he dropped the fortune on the table he scoffed. "What a joke." He remarked as he began to put the food away in the fridge.

Neal picked up Peter's fortune and read it over before pocketing it along with his own. "The food was really good. So are you going to stay longer or are you going to go home?" Neal asked pulling the curtains back before walking out onto the patio. The setting sun behind the skyline made Neal smile for the first time since Kate's death.

Peter walked outside and stood by the door and watched Neal closely as the other man looked at the view of the city.

"It's a beautiful view" Peter remarked as he moved across the open patio and stood beside Neal.

Both men watched the sun set behind the buildings; Peter looked over at Neal and put his arm around his shoulder. Neal smiled sadly "I loved her, and I never got a chance to say it before she died." Neal said softly as he felt Peter pull him closer.

"I'm sure she knew" he said reassuring the ex con "Tomorrow you have an appointment with a specialist that has to clear you before you can resume undercover work." Peter said lowering his arm.

Neal turned away for a moment "You mean because I slugged you on the last undercover job?" he asked. Peter chuckled "Well not just that but the panic attack you had; and everything that happened to you before the undercover job. And what just happened with Kate. You need to do this Neal if you want to stay working as a consultant for the FBI." Peter said.

The ex con bit his lip as he looked at Peter "I'll go on one condition, you sit in with me during the meeting tomorrow." Neal said looking at his partner.

Peter looked at his partner "As long as you want me I'll be there" Peter said as he watched Neal turn and lean against the stone wall. As the sky grew darker Neal looked up at the stars and smiled before he looked at his partner.

"After your meeting tomorrow you will be cleared to work the desk and consult on cases but that is it. Your consulting will be limited to sanctioned cases only and no undercover until your better." Peter said as he walked over to a lounge chair and sat down.

Neal moved over quickly and took a seat beside his partner and leaned back to look up at the night sky

"It's a nice view of the earth and the heavens from up here. I can look down as people go about their daily lives and I can look on the stars that others before me have studied" he remarked with a small smile. "When I was in Canada I only thought of getting back here to everyone." the ex con said as he looked at the stars above them. Peter looked up at that moment; between the few scattered clouds over the city he saw the faint flash of a shooting star.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment he made a wish "It's starting to get late and you should get to bed Neal. You have a long day starting bright an early so get to bed." Peter remarked as he got up from the chair and headed back into Neal's apartment.

"Peter… would you stay the night?" Neal asked as he followed the other man inside. Freezing in the doorway Peter looked over his shoulder at Neal. "I might as well it makes it easier to get you to work in the morning if I stay." He remarked.

Giving a small smile Neal sauntered into the apartment and started to remove his shirt but stopped when he felt himself getting pushed toward the bathroom. "Don't even think of doing that again, change in the bathroom or I'll send you…" "Back to prison" Neal said finishing the sentence with a small smirk as he grabbed his nightwear and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sighing softly Peter sat on the couch and pulled his phone out and called Elizabeth to say goodnight. He had no idea that Neal was listening from the bathroom.

"I know, I'll be home tomorrow night in time for dinner, Neal has his appointment tomorrow, yeah the same guy I went to when Neal was missing. I asked him to do this favor even though he's booked all day." Peter said as he started to flip through the channels to find any information on the games he missed.

"He's actually doing a lot better; he actually smiled a couple times already. I'll let you go so you can finish that work for tomorrow. Love you El… I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said before hanging up.

Neal walked out of the bathroom and passed Peter's view and climbed into bed and turned his back to him as he tried to fall asleep.

-------------

Peter sat up quickly when he realized he was asleep. The voices from outside pulled him from the land of sleep. Peter got up from the couch and saw Neal and June were sitting at the small café table together drinking coffee.

"Oh Peter, I'm so glad that got Neal back to normal I missed his smile so much" June said as she poured Peter a cup of coffee. The FBI agent sat down and took the coffee with a smile. "Thanks, Neal we have to go in early today, remember your appointment." Peter said as he downed the hot coffee quickly.

Neal gave a small nod and got up from his seat. "I'll see you later June, breakfast was wonderful as always" the ex con said with a smile as he followed behind Peter like a puppy. June smiled as she sipped her coffee.

When they got into the car Neal kept quiet as they drove through the city, as Peter pulled into the parking lot Neal opened the door and climbed out. He was at the agent's side in the blink of an eye. "So what can you tell me about this doctor?" Neal asked as they walked inside. The usual people watching them walk toward the elevator together.

"Well his name is Christian Young; he is a psychiatrist that specializes in psychotherapy and psychopharmacology. He's been called in by the FBI a few times when agents have difficulty dealing with things they see or what has happened to them." Peter said as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

As the small alert chimed Peter led Neal out of the elevator and down a long hall to an office. Neal looked around the small hallway before walking into the office. Peter closed the door as the consultant sat down on the couch. "Behave yourself; don't even think of trying to get out of this appointment early by any means." Peter warned as he took a seat on a chair closer to the door.

Soon the office door opened again, Neal looked up as the young doctor walked into the room carrying briefcase. "Good morning Mr. Caffrey, I'm Doctor Christian Young it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you. Now I think we should get started we have a lot of ground to cover." The man said as he took a seat across from Neal.

"Agent Burke has filled me in on much of the issues that need to be covered in our sessions, your kidnapping and hostage situation; which has affected your undercover work. I've read the files on what happened in the club when you were undercover. I heard one side of the story from Agent Burke already. Now I want to hear everything else from you" Christian said as he pulled a notepad out of his briefcase.

Neal glanced over at Peter for a moment before looking back at the doctor "Well the night before I went undercover I returned home after being held four months against my will. Of course I barely slept; I spent the night watching old movies." Neal said as he crossed his legs.

"I ended up falling asleep at my desk for a while we had or briefing, after we went to the store and purchased some new clothes we went to the club. I told Peter that I had his handcuffs with me. He began to frisk me I had flashbacks and I slapped his hand away when he didn't get the message I ended up punching him before I ran off." Neal said finishing his side of the story.

When the pen finished scratching against the paper Christian looked up "The flashbacks were of the sexual abuse you had suffered. At the hands of the man that held you hostage." He said looking at Neal.

Peter shifted in his seat he silently prayed for his phone to go off; when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket he nearly jumped out of his seat. Peter quickly excused himself and left the office. "All right, we'll be there as soon as possible… Neal's still in his appointment. I'm going to run out for some coffee then I'll be up in the office." Peter said as he hung up and left the building.

As soon as Peter was in the plaza he made his way toward a coffee shop down the block. His thoughts were immediately on how Neal was doing alone. "Well he won't get too far" Peter said reassuring him-self that everything was fine.

----------

Lawrence smirked from the back seat of limo as it pulled down the road when the limo came fully to a stop. He climbed out onto the sidewalk and looked around before walking down the sidewalk till he stopped and looked at the man coming toward him.

"Ah Special Agent Burke it's so nice to see you again… I know it is quite rude to do this but I must ask you to get into the limo to your right. Oh before you get in give me your phone" Lawrence remarked as he produced a small handgun from his pocket.

Peter looked at the gun; he tore his eyes away and looked at the con artist in front of him. "Fine, I'm only doing this so an innocent person doesn't get hurt." Peter said as he handed his phone over and climbed into the limo.

Keeping his eyes on the gun Peter sat back when he felt the limo start to move into traffic. "So where are you taking me and you must know it is a federal crime to kidnap a federal agent." Peter remarked as he looked away from the gun.

Giving a chuckle Lawrence lowered his gun. "My son won't speak to me anymore so I decided the only way to get him to speak to me was to have a sit together so we can talk. You'll be there to as insurance. I know for a fact Neal will show up to keep you safe. Kate told me about his little infatuation with you." Lawrence said as the limo pulled into a parking garage that was under construction.

"Neal won't walk into a trap he's smarter than you think" Peter said as he climbed out of the limo at gun point. Lawrence motioned for the driver to sit the FBI agent down on a folding chair. When Peter was sitting down Lawrence began to circle the chair. "My son is smart about strangers but when it comes to people that he loves he is quite stupid. He broke out of a super max prison when he was dumped when he had a few months left. So I think I know how to make this work" The con said as he pulled Peter's phone out of his pocket.

-----------------

When Neal finished his appointment he was worried, Peter hadn't returned from answering his phone. "He must have gone upstairs" Neal said to himself as he walked to the elevator. After the short ride Neal walked into the white collar division. Looking around he saw everyone except Peter.

"Hey where's Peter?" Neal asked as Jones walked over to him. Jones shrugged his shoulders "He said he was going for coffee maybe he got sidetracked." Jones remarked. Neal nodded his head a bit as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

As soon as Neal was alone he grabbed his phone and used the speed dial to call Peter's phone. The other line rang a few times before it answered "Peter, I'm back upstairs in the office so where are you?" Neal asked reclining back in his seat.

Peter looked up at Lawrence who was holding the phone at Peter's ear and a gun in Peter's face. "I got side tracked, I ran into someone I knew. I should be back in the office soon." Peter said staring into the barrel of the gun. Before he could speak again the phone was pulled away.

"Hello Neal, now before you say anything to alert the agents around you, you should know that if you don't do everything I say exactly how I say it then I will shoot Special Agent Burke so he bleeds out very slowly and painfully and it will be all your fault. Now your first job is to go to the parking garage under construction. If you're not here in fifteen minutes… well you get the idea. We'll be on the fourth level." Lawrence said before hanging the phone up.

Neal looked around as he kept his emotions in check, in his mind he was screaming and wishing horrible things on his father for taking Peter hostage. After a moment he opened up a search window and began to look up Pierre LeBlanc. Neal looked up when he saw Hughes walk over.

Hughes glanced at the computer screen "LeBlanc, I remember that case he kept us on the move for years. What is your interest in him?" Hughes asked as he looked at the file photo once more.

"Oh no reason, I heard about this guy from Peter and I wanted to look him up is all." Neal said with a smile. Neal quickly closed the file and stood up. "I have to go, Peter is waiting for me, and I owe him lunch." Neal said as he ran out of the office to catch one of the elevators.

The moment Neal was gone Reese walked back toward his office "Jones… I want you to pull everything we have on Pierre LeBlanc and bring it to my office and I want Caffrey's file also." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Not wanting waste any time Neal walked as quickly as he could without drawing attention, when he got the parking garage he slipped through the small opening in the fence before running up the levels. When he made it to the fourth level Neal was out of breath and sweating.

_If Peter dies Elizabeth will never forgive me…_ Neal thought as he walked over to the small group. Neal eyed the situation closely. Peter was surrounded by men who were probably all armed. Guns and Neal never mixed well that was one of the many things that made Neal and his father different from one another.

"Let Peter go, I'm here on time and I know what you want already" Neal said as he slowly walked over his eyes dancing around as he looked at the men with holstered guns. Four men meant four guns at the least.

Lawrence kept his eyes on Peter as he spoke. "Well then if you're so smart what do I want?" Neal chuckled and put his hands in his pockets as he walked forward till he was standing beside his father. Looking at Peter he gave a reassuring smile and wink. "You want what you couldn't have in ninety-five when the FBI foiled your job and you had to leave the country for a while." Neal said with another smile.

At that moment Lawrence turned and faced his son with his gun pointed at the younger man. "You're absolutely right, and now you're going to steal it before midnight tonight. Let's see it's around eleven correct so you have thirteen hours to get in and out of the museum without being caught and no help from your friends and if I even see any FBI movement I put a bullet in Burke's head." Lawrence warned as he cocked the gun.

Neal looked at his partner "give us two minutes alone, give us that time and I'll do whatever you want." Neal said in a serious tone. Soon the guards backed away allowing Neal and Peter to talk.

Peter looked at his partner "You're insane, but if you manage to pull this off and still get thrown in jail I'll come visit you to remind you how stupid you are."Peter said under his breath. Neal only smiled.

"The only one going to jail is my father, don't worry if Hughes is smart he'll pick up on the clue I left" Neal whispered. Peter looked into Neal's eyes "You really are crazy to do this" Peter said under his breath as he glanced at the guards that were walking around.

Neal could only smirk wider "Trust me Peter I know this world a little better then you do, I know how to get what he wants without any bloodshed" Neal remarked as he watched the guards behind Peter began to circle around with boredom.

When their two minutes were over Neal launched himself into Peter's arms, after a moment Neal pulled away and watched as Peter was led back to the limo and forced back inside. Lawrence looked at his son once more "I'll be in touch with where the drop will be. Remember the clock is ticking." He said as he climbed into the limo and slammed the door.

The younger Caffrey watched as the limo pulled out of sight. Letting out the breath he was holding Neal looked around. _Thirteen hours to get in and out without being seen…let's see Elizabeth is still…oh what an amazing plan… sometimes I amaze even myself_ Neal thought as he left the garage and hailed a cab. "Museum of Natural History please" he said as the cab took off.

Neal arrived in record time, he paid the cab driver and went inside and walked to the information desk. "Yes, about the gala tonight I was wondering who planned it, you see my friend's wedding is coming up and she's insisting on having the people who set this up. So you wouldn't happen to have their name would you?" Neal asked the young woman behind the counter with a charming smile. "By the way I'm Nick…" he added turning the charm on even higher.

The young woman sat there for a moment before shaking herself out of her trance. "Oh we used Burke Premiere Events, do you need their number? And I'm Lexi…well Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi" Lexi said with a smile.

"That is a very pretty name and that would be very helpful." Neal said as he took the pamphlet from Lexi and waved goodbye. Walking out of the museum the young con walked to the street and hailed another cab. "Take me to this address please" Neal asked as he sat back.

In a matter of minutes Neal got out of the cab and shook his head to clear himself of the carsickness that hit him. Once he paid the man Neal walked inside. Looking around Neal waited a moment before he heard his name.

------------

Elizabeth walked out to the open area of her office slash store "Neal, what are you doing here? Where's Peter does he know you're here?" she asked worried that Neal had run off from work.

Neal looked at his partner's wife "Well you see funny thing about that… if I don't steal a twenty point five million dollar necklace from the gala at the history museum by midnight tonight my father is going to shoot Peter" Neal said waiting for the yelling.

"Funny? I don't see anything funny about that Neal, we need to call Reese… he'll know what to do" Elizabeth said Neal grabbed Elizabeth's arm "You can't call him; I'm risking enough coming here. I'm sure my father has FBI connections so calling them is a very bad idea." Neal remarked as he led Elizabeth into her office.

When they were alone Neal began to pace "I've never worked with such a short amount of time or alone for that matter. I hate to admit it but I am not this good. I didn't actually steal the music box either. I'm not perfect Elizabeth I have my limits and now my cockiness is going to get Peter killed. Kate's dead and that was my fault as well." He said as he felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around him.

As she held Neal, Elizabeth took in a deep breath "Neal I trust you, I know you can do it Peter wouldn't admire you so much if you couldn't do something this easy. Now tell me what you need my help on and I'll do whatever I can." She said as she let Neal go and locked the office door. "Peter is going to kill me for corrupting you like this" Neal remarked with a small chuckle.

"So here is the plan" Neal said grabbing a pad of began to draw out a map.


	9. Chapter 9

**((Ok folks this is it for this story I want to say this won't be my last white collar story, so enjoy. Here is the chapter that answers every question and Peter finally instigates a kiss instead of Neal.) ((I may even Sequel this sequel lol only if you want))**

**Chapter 9: Answers**

"Neal you can't do that, it will take too long… if you just crash the party you won't be able to avoid the police, just go with your original plan it will work have a little faith" Elizabeth said as she looked at hand drawn map.

The con sighed "It's probably going to get me sent right back to prison but if it's to save Peter I don't care. But I promise Peter will come back alive." Neal said as he grabbed everything he drew and shredded them in the shredder by Elizabeth's desk.

Elizabeth watched the con leave; she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Going back to her desk she tried to keep herself busy with wedding plans and receptions. _ Neal please be safe and bring Peter home safely._ Elizabeth thought as she looked papers over.

Neal made his way back to the museum. He had to walk the paths himself to have it memorized for that night the gala on the Ross terrace was making it very easy with such an open area all he needed was a distraction. Being the only one in the area made it very easy for Neal with a few charming words and saying he worked for Burke Premiere Events and that he was there checking the lay out once more allowed him to scout out alternative routes.

_Twelve hours left… now I have to make sure I get out and get to the drop off point before I get caught._ Neal thought as he went over his plan in his head once more. _ I grab the necklace run out the entrance down the stairs and hopefully out the door before getting caught._

-----

Hughes sat at his desk reading over two files "I was so close to catching you Pierre, so why did you disappear for four years…between seventy-seven and eighty-one." Hughes remarked glancing at the other folder he requested. It was at that very moment it hit him.

"Jones Where's Caffrey" Hughes yelled as he got up from his desk and went to the door. "I want his tracker information right now." He ordered as he made his way over to the other agent's desk.

After a few clicks of the keys the tracker came up on the screen. "He's at the Natural History Museum right now, why?" Jones asked looking up at his boss. Hughes slammed his hand against the desk. "I knew it, I knew there was a reason I didn't trust Caffrey from the beginning." He said looking at the computer screen.

Reese grabbed the phone off the cradle; he pounded the keys till he had Peter's cell start ringing he waited till the line picked up before he started in on the agent "Burke, I want you in this office in ten minutes." He ordered before hanging up. When he looked up from the screen the agents in the room rushed back to work. "I want him in my office the moment he walks in."Hughes said looking at the screen once more.

"If I may ask what's wrong sir?" Jones asked as he looked up from his seat. He knew that it was serious the air in the office was growing thick. Hughes gave a small nod as if agreeing to speak. He watched the tracker move around the museum. "That tracker isn't leaving the museum, I want you to call Burke again and get him into this office right now." He ordered as he went into his office and made a phone call to Elizabeth after a minute he hung up and sat back at his desk.

_So what is the connection between Caffrey and LeBlanc?_ Hughes thought as he got up from his chair and walked around his office.

Ten minutes later Elizabeth Burke walked into his office. "Reese, don't look into this I'll tell you everything if you just promise to stay away from the gala tonight." Elizabeth said as she sat down across the desk from Hughes.

After she caught her breath Elizabeth looked at her husband's boss. "Peter's been kidnapped and if Neal doesn't steal a necklace by midnight tonight my husband is going to be shot and killed" Elizabeth said as she began to wring her hands together.

Hughes walked around his desk and sat in a chair closer to Elizabeth. "Everything is going to be fine, even if I'm forced to arrest Caffrey, Peter will be safe. I'll get my best agents on the job." He said reassuringly.

"No! If you get involved Peter will be killed. I tried to talk Neal into getting help but he said he had to do this alone he said his father had connections. I had to tell you because you're not just Peter's boss but a friend. So please trust Neal to do this. " Elizabeth said looking down at the floor.

Reese looked out the glass wall of his office he walked to the door and waved Jones and Cruz to his office. "We have a problem; we're going undercover tonight at the gala. Peter has taken hostage and Caffrey has to steal that necklace. I want our people ready." He ordered.

------------

Peter watched as the limo moved between cars with a strange grace, every time the limo came to a stop he questioned whether or not he could escape before he would be shot. It was not a risk he wanted to take. The limo finally arrived at its destination; Peter looked out the tinted glass at the house.

"Now I see where Neal gets it from" Peter mumbled under his breath as he was led into the four story brownstone. Lawrence closed and locked the front door. "I only have two rules, stay in my sight and don't try to escape" he said with a small chuckle as he walked into the lavishly decorated living room.

Paintings covered the walls and small statues of stone, bronze and wood covered the shelves. The display cases were filled with expensive jewelry.

It didn't take long for Peter to notice half the room was filled with items that were stolen from various museums around the world.

"I'm guessing this is all your work, since most of these items were stolen before Neal was even born" Peter pointed out as looked over the display cases filled with small statues and pottery.

"You're right this all my work, I was very busy in my early years." Lawrence said as he walked around the room. "I knew you would be impressed, my collection pales in monetary value to my wife's collection." He added as he walked over to a large alcove. Peter walked over to the alcove and gaped at the sight before him. The alcove shimmered, in a small picture frame was a folded piece of paper in the shape of a butterfly.

Peter searched his memory banks for a red butterfly then it hit him like a train the red butterfly is your wife?" he asked, Peter remembered back to his first few months out of the academy red paper butterflies had been left at a crime scene. "She prefers le Papillion Rouge" Lawrence remarked as the front door opened and a sweet voice with a French accent called into the large home.

Turning around quickly Peter had to do a double take the woman had to be in her fifties yet she barely looked a day over thirty. Peter could see where Neal got his eyes and hair from not to mention his ageless beauty. It took the agent a moment to realize he had a hand gun pointed at him. When he looked over his shoulder to see where Lawrence had gone Peter felt something strike him in the side of the head.

He fell to the floor with a thud, before he passed out he saw Lawrence's face swim back into focus. "Don't worry I'll wake you before our meeting I wouldn't want you to miss the surprise" Lawrence said his voice fading into the blackness as Peter passed out.

-----------

Neal tried not to look nervous as he walked around the museum once more. Every back up plan he tried to run though his head had one problem or another. The main plan had to be one of the most stupid things he ever did or would do, not counting the time he jumped out of a judge's chamber into an awning below.

_Peter is going to kill me… after I save his life…_ Neal thought as he made one more check of the area when he was sure he was alone on the terrace he pulled out his cell phone and called Mozzie

"Hey Moz how would you like to come to the Gala at the history museum tonight… on one favor you need to do something for me in return. No… yes… I'll ask, of course she'll say yes, oh Moz thanks I owe you one and go to Elizabeth's job… no it's not there will be no feds there I promise" Neal said as his friend hung up.

Not wanting to stay in one place too long Neal knew that his tracking anklet was going to be a problem and cutting it would be even more hassle than it was worth. Neal looked at his watch time seemed to be moving slower than anything else in the world. The gala started at seven which gave Neal too much free time. He knew that he would have meet Elizabeth and change his outfit to blend in with the other waiters at the party.

Soon Neal began to get bored he realized just how much Peter kept him busy during the day. Leaving the museum Neal decided to walk around till he was no longer bored. It would also help to keep his head clear from any thoughts other than the job that night.

When enough time had passed Neal caught a cab back to the shop where Mozzie was waiting for him along with Reese Hughes, Clinton Jones and Lauren Cruz. "You three can't be here, if you're spotted…" Neal was cut off by a hand. "Calm down Caffrey we're on the guest list we have been for months. Burke invited us since Elizabeth planned the event they had extra tickets." Hughes said lying to the con, but the man had a poker face that even Neal could not crack.

Neal noticed that the three agents were very well dressed. He then noticed Mozzie dressed as a waiter and staring at him. Neal excused himself and walked over to his friend "I swear Moz I had no idea that they would be here." Neal said being truthful. Elizabeth rushed Neal into her office and gave him his outfit. " Hurry and get dressed I spoke to Moz he's all ready, at nine you make your move by that time everyone will be too liquored up to know which waiter is which." She said before leaving the room.

Dressing quickly Neal took in a deep breath before walking out of the office. "We have one little problem" Neal remarked as pulled his left pant leg up showing off the tracker on his ankle. Lauren chuckled as she grabbed Neal and pushed him into a chair

"Don't worry we took care of that, now put this watch on and if you so much as tug on it I swear it won't be pretty, we're putting our jobs on the line lying for you and Peter" Lauren whispered as she cut the tracker off and put the watch on Neal's wrist.

Rubbing his wrist a bit Neal gave a small chuckle "Well now you all get to see how I work" Neal said confidently with a smirk. It was at that moment he realized that the agents were working under the radar and that they weren't actually guest but were making sure everything went without a hitch to save Peter.

Hughes walked over to Neal and watched the confidence leave the younger man's face. When he was almost nose to nose he noticed the ex con wanted to move away. "If you do anything to hurt Peter or if you had any hand in his kidnapping I will throw you in jail myself and not in the solitary cell you're used to, but general population, sharing a cell with four other men." He said watching Neal nod a bit. "I swear I had no hand in this" Neal said as Hughes walked away and left the shop with the other agents.

Elizabeth led Mozzie and Neal to her car, after a few tense minutes in the car Neal was out on the terrace surrounded by hundreds of well dressed people. _Ah the smell of expensive wine and easy targets…_ Neal thought as he served three women champagne and keeping an eye on the necklace.

----------------

Peter woke to fog horns blaring when he tried to move he realized his wrists were handcuffed behind his back. When he opened his eyes he looked around and saw he was back in the limo alone.

The back door open the bright flashlight beam made Peter wince a bit "You see I thought we would spend some time by the docks while we wait for Neal… I always thought he would realize it's not about the necklace it's about showing him how much fun there is in stealing. I'm trying to trigger his old ways. Tearing apart everything you changed in him. I already took care of one of the problems and I'll do it again if I have to." Lawrence said as he took a seat.

"You're the one who killed Kate" Peter remarked as he sat up and glared at the man. "Neal has changed and he won't go back to that lifestyle." He added as he struggled against the handcuffs. _I should have listened to Neal more closely when he tried to teach me how to break out of cuffs without the key_ Peter thought as he sighed and gave up.

Lawrence looked at his prisoner "I think I know my own son better than you do agent Burke. I did raise him you know" he said reaching over and helping Peter into the seat across from him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think you care about your son at all, if you did you would have been there for him. Unlike you I was there for him when his heart and body was broken. He never searched you out or waited for you to come save him." Peter said with slight venom in his voice.

The older man glared at the agent in his limo. "Why the hell do you care so much for ex con that at the flip of a hat could go back to his old way of life, it's in his blood to break the law and play by his own rules; He can't be controlled like some dog, so answer me; why do you care?" Lawrence asked.

Peter smirked "Because I love him, and I know him better than you think. He's not going to go back to his old life he knows of a better life helping people instead of hurting them." Peter said as he looked away out the tinted windows.

-----------

Neal kept his head down as he served Lauren again while he kept her informed "I need a distraction, a big one where everyone will be looking at that and not some waiter." Neal said under his breath

Lauren chuckled softly "Don't worry your friend came up with the perfect plan; you might want to get into position by the necklace." She whispered as she watched Neal walk away toward the display case with the necklace.

Looking at the necklace closely Neal waited for the distraction, after a few minutes he saw as people started to move to the other end of the terrace. It was at that time he heard Mozzie yelling over everyone's voice. Neal knew it was time.

Neal dumped the champagne glasses on the ground, using the heavy tray he smashed the display case and made a run for the door, Neal felt the wind in his hair as he slipped through the door. With the necklace in hand he ran down the stairs and through the crowd by the entrance.

When he was far enough away Neal ducked between two buildings to catch his breath. Slipping farther into the darkness Neal stuffed the necklace into his pocket before he removed the small waiter's vest he was wearing and tossed it into the darkness of the alley.

_I have to thank Mozzie later _Neal thought as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Peter's phone. As soon as the other line picked up he began to speak. "I have the necklace, now where do I go?" Neal demanded as he left the alley.

"Twelve-fifty-one Sixth Avenue" Lawrence said as he kept his eyes on Peter. "You should hurry you never know what might accidently happen" he said hanging up.

Neal quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. When the cab arrived at the address he climbed out and paid the driver. Moving across the dark sidewalk to the large fountain in front of the building he stood there and waited.

A rare cool breeze whipped down the street between the buildings, Neal shivered as watched the small strip of road in front of him. _I know my father, the moment I hand him this necklace he'll run. I need to slow him down somehow…_ Neal thought as a black limo pulled up to the curb and parked.

Taking in a deep breath Neal held the breath as he watched his partner exit the limo at gun point with his father. Lawrence pushed Peter forward till they were standing only a few feet from Neal.

"Did you chicken out or did you actually steal it?" Lawrence asked as he pushed the gun further into Peter's back.

Reaching slowly into his pocket Neal pulled out the necklace the light from the passing cars illuminated the stones. "Very good, how did it feel?" Lawrence asked.

Neal looked at Peter before speaking "I won't lie the rush of stealing was addicting, I think I've made a mistake with my life." He said as he walked forward. "Let Peter go and I'll come with you and give you this necklace. Don't do it and I throw this into the drain and you'll never get it" Neal said waiting for an answer.

Lawrence smirked "All right, your free to go agent Burke, you owe my son your life" the older Caffrey said as he did away with the handcuffs quickly. "Now move away and Neal give agent Burke your cell phone and anything else they will use to track you." He added as he put his gun away. Neal looked at his partner and handed him his cell phone.

Walking with his father Neal glanced over his shoulder at Peter and gave him a small as he climbed into the limo with his father.

---------------

Hughes and the other agents had finally calmed everyone done, for show he had promised that the white collar crime division of the FBI would look into the missing necklace. He began the questioning with the catering service.

"Now, was anyone working tonight that you never seen before Mrs. Burke?" Hughes asked as he kept up the façade that there was real investigation going on.

Elizabeth looked at the men lined up in front of her "There is one man missing, um brunette I think, he was temp for one of the regulars… I never got his name." Elizabeth said following her lines.

When the guests had been questions and statements taken the guests were allowed to leave.

"Cruz I want you and Jones to pull up the tracking information on Neal right now and figure out where he is and where he's going. If you see him moving toward any mode of transportation out of the city put an alert out to stop him by any means." Hughes ordered as the FBI agents started walked over to the backup that had been called in.

Jones looked at his partner "You don't think Neal would actually run do you?" he asked wondering if the plan would go without a hitch. Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the tracking information up on one of the laptops.

"Sir Neal's tracker is moving from Twelve-fifty-one Sixth Avenue. We have men going there right now. The tracker is heading south down sixth toward Bryant park. Wait their stopping at the park." Lauren said as she pulled up Neal's cell phone GPS. "His cell phone is still moving though." She added looking at her partner.

Hughes walked over and looked at the screen he grabbed his radio "Alpha team follow the cell phone, Beta team circle the park and look for Caffrey. We'll be there in six minutes" Hughes ordered as he left with his team.

Piling into a SUV they took off and drove toward the park, a call came in "Sir, the phone was in a limo there was no one inside." An agent said. Hughes looked at Jones "Alpha team head to the last location Twelve-fifty-one Sixth Avenue, Beta… any sign of Caffrey?" Hughes asked.

"We have eyes on him and the man, they are heading farther into the park, what is your orders sir?" the leader asked. Hughes looked out the window "Just keep an eye on them, don't make any sudden movements someone may be armed." Hughes said as the car pulled up to the park

All three agents moved from the car and made their way into the park. Splitting up they moved through the park.

-------------

Neal walked beside his father he saw the FBI team moving out of the corner of his eye. "What are we doing in the park?" Neal asked cautiously as they walked out of the park and into a large group of people.

Lawrence looked over at his son and grabbed his left wrist hard with a swift forceful twist when he heard the snap he smirked. Neal bit back a yell, the pain was excruciating. Propping his son against him Lawrence kept a grip on the wrist so Neal wouldn't dare move.

"Remove the watch and throw it into the street" he ordered. Neal painfully removed the watch as he tried not to jar his wrist. When the watch was off he threw it into traffic as they headed down to Fifth Avenue.

Once they were far enough from the tracking device Lawrence flagged a cab and pushed Neal inside his grip still on his son's broken wrist. Once he gave the driver the address he sat back with a smirk as he watched his son closely. "I saw the team following us. Did you think just because I haven't been in the game awhile doesn't mean I forgot." He remarked as the cab arrived at the address he gave the driver.

Neal let himself be forced out of the cab he was breathing heavy trying to keep from blacking out from the pain in his wrist. When he tried to slow down to keep the world from spinning his wrist was twisted sending a wave of pain up his nerves.

_Now I'm really in trouble… with no tracker I'll never be found in time. _Neal thought as he was pushed inside and released.

He looked at the now bare walls and shelves. "You moved everything out of here quickly. That means your disappearing into the wind?" Neal asked as he entered the living room.

"Yes, until the heat dies down and we can return to the city… You know I already took care of Kate, she was getting in the way and she knew too much. Agent Burke was next but you complicated that plan." Lawrence said as he walked past his son.

Neal stood there his mind being thrown back to day of the accident; he felt a wave of anger flow into him. Gripping his good hand into a fist he fought the urge to throw a punch. "She's the one that told me about your crush on the agent and she was the one who gave you up as a consultant. I'm surprised she didn't tell you anything when she went to get you back under her control." Lawrence said as he watched his son taking everything in.

"Kate would never do that, you're lying… she loved me…" Neal said his voice breaking a bit he was trying to find a break in the logic. He searched his memories for any way to prove his father wrong.

Lawrence smirked "If she loved you so much then why didn't she tell the FBI where you were, she knew exactly where you were in Canada. She was questioned many times by agent Burke and she never told him once" he added as he walked around his son. "Goodbye Neal, I'll be in touch and so will your mother" Lawrence said as he left Neal in the empty living room.

Sitting down on the floor Neal pulled his leg against his chest, putting his head down he looked at his broken wrist. As Neal flexed his fingers he winced in pain. _Did she really keep it hidden...was I forced to suffer for so long?_ Neal thought as he felt a wave of anger rip through him.

Swinging his arm as hard as he could Neal let it hit the doorframe, the shock of the pain to his system caused Neal to black out. Falling against the floor Neal lay on the hardwood floor unconscious.

---------

Peter looked at the others "What do you mean you lost the tracker, Neal is in trouble… wait I know where they went." Peter said grabbing the keys to one of the agency cars. "Jones, Cruz come on, we have to hurry" Peter called as the two agents got into the car. The sped off through the streets.

Not waiting for anyone Peter kicked the door down" Neal! Neal where are you?" Peter called as he walked into the living room he looked around and spotted the unconscious con on the floor.

"Neal, come on wake up" Peter said shaking the other man awake. "What happened here?" he asked looking for any signs of injury.

Groaning softly Neal moved his head from side to side as he woke up. "Peter? How did you find me?"He asked still feeling groggy.

Jones and Cruz searched the building before going into the living room. "Its empty there is nothing left." Lauren said as she crouched down to look at Neal. "It looks like his wrist might be broken. Should we call an ambulance?" she asked cautiously.

"I'll take him in the car you two search for any clues to where they could have gone… search every floor and look in the wall if you have to." Peter ordered as he got Neal to his feet and helped him out to the car.

Neal let his head fall against Pete's shoulder, he grumbled softly as he was helped into the car. Peter looked at his partner "you just rest Neal I'll get you to the hospital and checked out." He said getting into the driver's seat and taking Neal to the nearest hospital.

--------------

Neal smiled as he sat up on the examination table in the emergency room he had been give pain killers before the doctors set his wrist back into place. When the doctor finished putting Neal's wrist in the cast he gave Neal a prescription for pain killers and left.

"I'm taking you home now, let's go" Peter said as he left the hospital with Neal. Keeping a cautious eye on his partner he noticed a look on Neal's face. "What are you thinking about?" Peter asked.

Glancing at the man beside him Neal didn't make eye contact before speaking. "My father said some things, about Kate. He said you spoke to her when I was being held hostage up north" Neal said as he kept in stride with Peter as they walked through the parking garage.

Peter thought his words over for a moment. "I did get in contact with her and I managed to question her till I was ordered to drop it from Hughes, he said it was orders from higher up the chain. I was apparently wasting my time. If you hadn't sent those flowers then…" Peter was cut off by Neal's gaze.

Throwing his arms around Peter, the young con hugged his partner in semi death grip. Neal didn't want to let go, after a few seconds Neal began to feel tired the second course of medication had taken effect.

"I'm tired" Neal mumbled as he began to let go, Peter chuckled as he helped Neal the rest of the way to the car. When Neal was secured in the car Peter took his time getting behind the wheel.

-------

Peter pulled up to his house, when he parked the company car behind his Taurus he knew he would have to return the car later. Turning to his partner he saw Neal was sound asleep. "Neal…"Peter said as he shook the younger man.

"Mmm…Kate, don't… the plane" Neal mumbled in his sleep. "No… get off…Peter, let go" Neal said softly as he tried to roll over in his sleep. Peter reached over and brushed the few tears that had escaped with his thumb.

Neal woke to the soft touch on his cheek. "Peter when did we get to your house?" Neal asked in a confused tone. The agent chuckled "Those hospital drugs knocked you out, you were sound asleep the whole ride home." Peter said as he pulled his hand away slowly, he watched as Neal closed his eyes softly to remember the touch. Taking the chance Peter decided it was time. Leaning he placed a soft kiss on Neal's lips before pulling away.

Opening his eyes in shock Neal looked at his partner "You kissed me…I'm not upset but why? You always turned down my advances… I'm confused" Neal remarked wondering if he was in a drug induced dream or not. Peter chuckled "We've been through a lot I just felt you deserved to have one thing you wanted." He remarked. Neal gave a small smile "We should get inside Elizabeth has been worried about you." Neal said as he stole another kiss before getting ready to get out.

When they left the car Peter and Neal walked up to the front door, before they could even open the door Elizabeth ripped the door open and threw herself into her husband's arms. "Oh Peter I was so worried about you, and Neal come here" she said pulling the younger man into the hug.

"It was nothing Elizabeth, I owed Peter for saving my life so many times before" Neal remarked with a charming smile. Peter rolled his eyes "He got his wrist broken in the process of nothing" he remarked showing Neal's left arm to his wife. Elizabeth looked at the cast, her maternal instincts took over. "You should go inside and rest, you can watch anything you want on television" she said ushering the younger man inside.

Neal smiled "Thanks Elizabeth, I'll make sure that I take it easy" Neal said as he closed the door behind him to give the couple their privacy. Once he was inside Neal was greeted by his furry friend. "Hey Satchmo, it's so nice to see you too boy" Neal said as he began to pet the yellow lab.

Elizabeth looker at her husband "is Neal going to go back to prison?" she asked as she glanced at the closed door behind her. Peter took in a deep breath "If the necklace is returned I don't think so." He said as he walked inside and looked at the con "Neal let me have the necklace" Peter said holding his hand out. Nodding his head Neal stood up and put his hand in his pocket. Biting his lip he pulled out a slip of paper.

When he got the note open Neal winced a bit before reading the message out loud. "You did good work son, thanks for the addition to the collection. Love Mom and Dad" Neal read, he did not want to look up at Peter. The young man could feel the tension in the air from the agent.

----------------

~Epilogue~

"Peter it's been four months, would you speak to me already…I accepted the deal of tighter probation, I took a pay cut and I even did tours to pay back the museum. Now will you talk to me?' Neal begged from across the desk in Peter's office.

Jones looked at the female agent beside him "This is truly a sad sight; I never knew Peter could be this cruel before. Other than telling us to pass messages to Neal he hasn't directly spoken to him this whole time." Jones said.

"Yeah, this is too painful to watch, I don't think I ever saw anyone try so hard" Lauren remarked.

Peter looked at the ex con and smirked with a having too much fun look on his face. Giving a small chuckle Peter decided to break the silence finally "You never said please" he replied.


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I have a sequel people to this story it's called Testing Love so I hope everyone checks it out and reviews, always Loves and Hugs ~BBB**


	11. Author's Note II

Author's note II 

Okies the new story is story is up and chapter two has been posted everybody I hope you like it, Neal's parents are back and there is going to be a lot of action and Peter has to do something he never has done before.


End file.
